


Bez Szaleństwa

by Toootie



Series: Co By Było Gdyby? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, alternatywne pierwsze spotkanie z Sherlockiem, przyjaciel z dzieciństwa Johna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby John nie chciał porozmawiać ze Stamfordem, gdy spotkał go w parku? Czy miałby szansę spotkać Sherlocka? A jeśli tak, to jak zmieniłoby to ich relację?





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy wróciłem do Londynu myślałem, że wracam do domu.   
Nie, żebym się specjalnie cieszył.   
Nie miałem zamiaru jeszcze wracać, a na pewno nie w taki sposób- ranny na ciele i umyśle. Niestety, wystarczyło kilka dni w maleńkim mieszkaniu z meblami podniszczonymi przez poprzednich lokatorów, żebym poczuł się bardziej bezdomny, niż w namiocie na środku pustyni.   
Bo czym jest dom?  
Słyszałem różne definicje, ale dla mnie najważniejsza jest ta, że dom tworzą ludzie, z którymi chcesz przebywać- niekoniecznie z rodziny (bo akurat z najbliższej rodziny została mi już tylko siostra Harriet, a z nią przestałem się dogadywać już dawno temu). Tyle, że nikogo innego jakoś koło mnie nie było, a na odświeżanie starych znajomości, lub zawieranie nowych jakoś nie miałem jeszcze siły. Ani ochoty, prawdę mówiąc.   
Kiedy czujesz się skreślony, odrzucony i bezużyteczny… nie starcza ci poczucia własnej wartości, żeby wierzyć, że ktoś może cię jeszcze polubić albo potrzebować.   
A może chodziło jeszcze o coś innego?  
Tak, czy inaczej- nie czułem się teraz dobrze w miejscu, o którym przywykłem myśleć: dom.  
Byłem ranny, ale to nie ramię dokuczało mi najbardziej, tylko noga (co nadal nie miało dla mnie sensu, chociaż przeczytałem ile się dało o chorobach psychosomatycznych). To było proste, kiedy dotyczyło innych, ale gdy próbowałem odnieść te wiadomości do samego siebie… to jakoś nagle przestawały mieć sens. Łapałem tylko ogólnie przesłanie od własnego ciała: nie jest dobrze.   
Fizycznie- dochodziłem do siebie, z przewidywalną dla mojego wieku szybkością (kiedy masz czterdzieści lat, to już nie goi się na tobie jak na psie- tak mówił mój ojciec, gdy ja albo Harry przynosiliśmy do domu jakieś małe rozcięcia i siniaki). Za to psychicznie i emocjonalnie- czas niczego nie leczył. Pod pewnymi względami- może nawet pogarszał sytuację.   
Zaraz po postrzale borykałem się z pozostałościami szoku i większość mojej energii szła na walkę z bólem. Dopiero zaczynałem się martwić o moją przyszłość i ciągle jeszcze mogłem mieć nadzieje na całkowity powrót do zdrowia oraz- co na dłuższą metę okazało się ważniejsze- na powrót do pracy. Pracy, której poświeciłem ostatnie osiem lat życia i która była na tyle emocjonująca i wypełniała moje życie sensem, a nawet poczuciem misji, że kiedy okazało się, że już mnie tam nie chcą… przeżyłem coś w rodzaju rozciągniętego w czasie załamania nerwowego. Z perspektywy czasu widzę, że ciężki postrzał w ramię, wymagający kilku operacji- w tym rekonstrukcji kości łopatki- to było nic, w porównaniu z koniecznością powrotu do życia cywila.   
Bo wojsko, zwłaszcza kiedy stacjonujesz w bazach za granicą to nie tylko praca- to styl życia i zajęcie na całą dobę. Lekarzem nie przestałem być nigdy- mogłem nie zarabiać leczeniem ludzi, ale moja wiedza i doświadczenie się nie pomagały, gdy leżałem w szpitalu i miałem dużo czasu na rozmyślanie, co się może ze mną stać i jakie mam szanse na powrót do poprzedniego życia. Mogłem mieć oczywiście nadzieję, ale równocześnie wiedziałem, że to tylko nadzieja.   
W tej chwili, prawie trzy miesiące później, jeśli starałem się być obiektywny i oceniać swój własny przypadek tak, jakby był cudzym problemem- dajmy na to jakiegoś pana Smitha, który zgłosił się do mnie w szpitalu- musiałem stwierdzić z okrutną szczerością, że o ile z drżeniem ręki coś można by próbować zrobić, to i tak nie nadawałem się do pracy chirurga. I wcale nie chodziło o nogę. Albo przynajmniej nie tylko o nią.   
I tu przebiegała granica moich kompetencji, bo nie pamiętałem prawie nic z tego jedynego kursu psychiatrii, jaki miałem na studiach.   
Kiedy tylko zacząłem chodzić na terapię (z ociąganiem ale i nadzieją, że ktoś wreszcie mi powie, co się ze mną dzieje) okazało się w dodatku, że mam do zbyt mało zaufania do terapeutki, żeby odpowiadać szczerze na jej pytania. Sam wiedziałem, że to podważa cały ewentualny sens tej terapii.

W ciągu dnia nie czułem tak samotności, mogłem gdzieś wyjść i przy okazji pogawędzić z kimś chwilę- na przykład z młodą kasjerką w najbliższym sklepie, tą z dziwnym akcentem, albo jej kolegą, który zdaje się strasznie się nudził, bo był gotów porozmawiać z każdym, kto miał dal niego chwilę. Zresztą już samo przebywanie między ludźmi dawało mi pozory kontaktu z nimi, dlatego niemal nie czułem się samotny, póki miałem gdzie pójść. Poza tym szybko znalazłem sposoby, by wypełniać sobie całe dni. Rano wstawałem dopiero, kiedy czułem głód, więc na ogół spałem do dziewiątej, potem coś prałem, sprzątałem- bo choćbym tego nie znosił, ktoś musiał to zrobić. Za to, gdy przychodził weekend nie widziałem, co ze sobą zrobić.   
Mając masę nadprogramowego czasu, krążyłem głównie po zapełnionych ludźmi sklepach i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego to tak wygląda, czemu oni tu przychodzą całymi rodzinami? Czy ci faceci są tak upośledzeni, że kiedy wysyła się ich z listą zakupów do sklepu, to zawsze wracają tylko z kawałkiem kiełbasy i sześciopakiem piwa? A może te kobiety nie mogłyby im pozostawić pod opieką swojego cennego potomstwa, bo zastałyby po powrocie spalone mieszkanie i liczne zwłoki do rozpoznania? Założę się, że bez dzieciaków czepiających się wózka, robiłyby te zakupy szybciej, łatwiej i przyjemniej. I taniej, bo nie byłoby konieczności korumpowania bachorów słodyczami (choć nie winię tych dzieci, sam za dobrze pamiętam, jaką katuszą było robienie zakupów i czekanie na matkę, żeby się wreszcie zdecydowała, co chce kupić). 

 

Od powrotu z Afganistanu mieszkałem z maleńkiej kawalerce w Camden. I od pierwszej nocy nie spałem w nim za dobrze. Do dyspozycji miałem wąskie łóżko, które tylko wyglądało na wygodne i kiedy się na nim kładłem, to prawie natychmiast musiałem walczyć z chętką, żeby wstać i wyjść gdziekolwiek- jakby to mogło pomóc w mojej sytuacji. Czasami, gdy bezsenność była wyjątkowo dokuczliwa, wstawałem i wychodziłem.   
Mieszkanie, nawet po rozłożeniu w nim moich rzeczy, nadal wydało się jakieś obce, bez tego wszystkiego, czym się wypełnia zamieszkane wnętrze, a czego się nie zauważa, aż do przeprowadzki.   
Nadzieja na przyszłość, że coś się jeszcze odmieni- tylko to mnie trzymało przy życiu. Bo moja sytuacja była właściwie beznadziejna. Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, że tak dużo inwestuję w przegraną sprawę, to bym odszedł z wojska jeszcze przed wypadkiem. Zostawałem tam, bo wierzyłem, że mnie się uda, choć prawie codziennie widziałem, jak dookoła mnie giną ludzie, z większym doświadczeniem i umiejętnościami przeżycia, niż ja. W zasadzie nie wybierałem, tylko szedłem za uczuciami - co robi wiele osób i teraz wiem już, że nie tylko z wygody. Po prostu tak zwany „rozsądek” nie ma sensu, kiedy się nie zna wszystkich danych.   
Swoją drogą, co w nas takiego jest, że wbrew logice i faktom upieramy się wierzyć, że możemy kształtować swój los? To okrucieństwo wmawiać nam, że odpowiadamy za cokolwiek, a potem nas obwiniać za skutki. Jestem najlepszym dowodem, do czego może doprowadzić nadmiar poczucia winy z powodu niezawinionych błędów plus brak rozwagi, która mi podpowie, że nie mam najmniejszego wpływu na najważniejsze wydarzenia w moim życiu.   
Na takich smutnych, acz abstrakcyjnych myślach spędzałem większość swoich bezsennych nocy i przez jakiś czas żyłem jakby odrętwiały, nic do mnie nie docierało i było mi z tym może nie dobrze, ale prawie wygodnie. Powtarzałem sobie, że podobno mam się oszczędzać, żeby rana się wygoiła porządnie i oszukiwałem w ten sposób poczucie, że takie życie nie jest dla mnie dobre.

Po miesiącu takiego bezsensownego życia, przeklinając ból w nodze i (rzadszy) ramieniu, zacząłem szukać pracy -przyznaję, niemrawo- bo w tej chwili praca była moją najlepszą inwestycją w przyszłość, która zależała już tylko od moich finansów.   
Gdy nie szukałem pracy, chodziłem bez celu po mieście i patrzyłem na ludzi patrzących na wystawy, którzy jak ja nie mieli dużo pieniędzy, ale za sporo tęsknoty w oczach. Chodziłem tak długo, aż noga nie zaczynała boleć, a czasem, gdy niepokój nie pozwalał usiedzieć na miejscu- jeszcze dłużej.  
Zupełnie nieprzewidzianym skutkiem ubocznym życia w pojedynkę było wydłużenie się dnia co najmniej o dwie godziny, które przedtem marnowane były na rozmowy, i inne czynności, wynikające z życia w grupie.   
Nagła bezczynność przypominała mi dzieciństwo i dawno odkrytą prawdę, że im więcej mamy czasu na wykonanie jakiejś pracy, tym więcej czasu nam ona zabiera; nie mając nic do roboty przez większą część dnia, na przykład poświęcałem parę godzin na napisanie dwóch maili. Bo najpierw trzeba zdecydować się kto jest pierwszy na liście do odpisania, potem wybrać tematy , które nie mogą się pojawić w tych listach, pół godziny na skomponowanie tłumaczeń mojej opieszałości, które nie będą ani uniżenie kłamliwe, ani chamsko bezczelne. Coś, co kiedyś zabierało mi minuty i nie zaprzątało prawie uwagi naraz stało się źródłem niepokoju i stresu, a nawet zmęczenia.   
Kolejne dni, bez stałego planu dnia, uświadamiały mi także, że ilość pracy faktycznie wykonanej nie ma nic wspólnego z moimi chęciami i że najłatwiej jest się skupić na jednej, jasno określonej części życia, opuszcza się wtedy cały ten niepotrzebny zamęt i bałagan. To przenoszenie się z jednej czynności na drugą marnuje tyle czasu - lepiej zająć się czymś na serio i do końca, choćby to miało trwać przez cały dzień bez przerwy.   
Doszło do tego, że zacząłem się zastanawiać jak czasochłonne jest jedzenie. Całe to wchłanianie, poprzedzone gotowaniem, smażeniem, krojeniem, wszystko w oznaczonych proporcjach, bo inaczej nic z tego nie wyjdzie... To nie tylko kwestia samotności, kiedy podobno wszystko gorzej smakuje, ten cały bałagan i energia i czas, który trzeba temu poświęcić. Kiedy jedzenie - jego smak i konsystencja przestaje być ważne, jako część normalnego dnia, wtedy staje się ono czymś głupkowatym. W obecnym stanie ducha, stwierdzałem, że lepiej już nic nie jeść albo jeść bardzo mało – redukując ilość czasu wydatkowanego na przygotowanie i konsumowanie. Nie mówiąc o sprzątaniu.  
Może byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem jeść na mieście, ale na to nie było mnie stać, kiedy nie miałem pracy. Zredukowałem więc liczbę posiłków- a może pozwoliłem jej się zredukować? Rano nigdy nie chciało mi się jeść, po południu nie miałem apetytu. Więc nie jadłem, bo po co? Nie głodziłem się –coś zwykle zjadałem - czasem reagowałem na burczenie w brzuchu, albo jakiś widok wzbudził moją przelotną chętkę na jogurt albo drożdżówkę, a potem, kiedy już to kupiłem, szkoda było wyrzucać. Nie umierałem wcale z głodu, bo prawie wcale go nie czułem - jakby mój żołądek wyrzekł się prawa do udzielania mi rad, co i kiedy jeść. Nie robiłem nic, licząc, że sytuacja unormuje się sama. Bo przecież zawsze się normuje w jakiś sposób.  
Wieczorami, a zwłaszcza w środku nocy, kiedy budził mnie jakiś hałas na zewnątrz mieszkania, a później zbyt długo nie mogłem zasnąć i zaczynałem myśleć o przyszłości– a raczej, jeśli mam być szczery: użalać się nad sobą, musiałem przyznać, że brak kogokolwiek do kogo mógłbym zadzwonić i choćby posłuchać o tym, co ON zrobił ostatnio - dawał mi się we znaki bardziej, niż powinien.  
Miałem oczywiście telefony do przyjaciół, których poznałem w różnych okresach mojego życia, ale- jak to zwykle się dzieje, kiedy przechodzi się do następnego etapu- straciłem z nimi kontakt i teraz nie wiedziałem czy chcieliby ze mną w ogóle rozmawiać .  
W końcu, po jednej szczególnie trudnej nocy, zebrałem się i zadzwoniłem do kilku kumpli z wojska, ale okazało się, że mają zony i dzieci i choć zareagowali pozytywnie na moją propozycję spotkania, nie potrafili powiedzieć, kiedy będą mogli się wyrwać na wspólne wyjście do pubu. 

***

A potem na początku października coś się wreszcie wydarzyło.   
Wyszedłem tego dnia z domu tylko po to, by rozruszać nogę, która bolała ostatnio coraz bardziej i gdy krążyłem po ulicach, skupiony głównie na tym, jak stawiać stopy, by o nic się nie potknąć i gdzie oprzeć laskę (tak, miałem też laskę- nie drewnianą, to byłaby już przesada, ale i tak czułem się przez nią jak starzec), usłyszałem nagle głos którego z początku nie skojarzyłem z żadną twarzą.  
\- John? John Watson?  
Dopiero, gdy usłyszałem imię: „Mike”, skojarzyłem je z okrągłą teraz twarzą. Twarzą, która wyglądała na pogodną i rozluźnioną, jakby jej właściciel miał dużo czasu i chęci do rozmowy.   
Dlatego nie zdziwiłem się, gdy usłyszałem propozycję wypicia kawy. I nawet przez chwile rozważałem czy się nie zgodzić, tak miło się uśmiechał, czekając na moją odpowiedź.  
Ale zanim przyjąłem to zaproszenie, odruchowo zerknąłem pod nogi, żeby nie nastąpić na jakiegoś śliskiego śmiecia, i… przypomniałem sobie gwałtownie (i nieprzyjemnie) kim teraz jestem. A potem, w jednej zadziwiająco krótkiej chwili, ogłuszyła mnie świadomość, jak żałośnie będą brzmiały moje odpowiedzi, na nawet najbardziej uprzejme pytania Mike’a. Które padną, ponieważ jest przyjacielskim i sympatycznym facetem, który nie zaprasza kogoś na kawę, by gadać tylko o sobie.  
W tamtej chwili pożałowałem, że nie jest większym bucem, zakochanym w brzmieniu swego głosu, bo wtedy mógłbym go zbyć jakimś kłamstwem, żeby zaczął opowiadać o swoich problemach i sukcesach uznawszy, uznawszy, że konwenansom stało się zadość.  
Dlatego ostatecznie opowiedziałem:  
\- Dzięki, ale nie mam dziś czasu. Spieszę się.- powiedziałem na odczepnego i miałem wątpliwą przyjemność obserwować, jak gaśnie szeroki uśmiech Mike’a. Przykry to był widok, ale szybko usprawiedliwiłem się sam przed sobą: Mike nie byłby wcale w lepszym humorze, gdybym się zgodził przyjąć jego zaproszenie, musiałby słuchać mojego narzekania, albo próbował na siłę przełamać moje uparte milczenie.   
Pożegnałem się potem szybko i –aby podtrzymać kłamstwo- pokuśtykałem przed siebie żwawiej, niż przedtem.

***

Następnego dnia zadzwonili do mnie z jednej z przychodni, do których wysłałem swoje CV. Okazało się, że potrzebują kogoś na kilka godzin dziennie, jako zastępstwo za kogoś, kto poszedł na urlop.  
Rozsyłając wcześniej CV, myślałem, że kiedy ktoś wreszcie się do mnie odezwie, to się ucieszę- wreszcie jakaś zmiana, dowód, że mogę przynajmniej na powrót być lekarzem, i robić coś, co przynosi satysfakcję. Ale kiedy wreszcie się odezwali- niespodziewanie dla samego siebie- zareagowałem paniką. Najpierw przyszły myśli , że jeszcze nie do końca doszedłem do siebie, że czasami źle się czuję, że nie jestem przygotowany, że mnie zaskoczyli. Potem, kiedy zmusiłem się, by zadzwonić do tej przychodni uzyskałem tylko tyle, że kobieta, z którą rozmawiałem, zdenerwowana moim wahaniem, przerwała rozmowę, każąc mi zadzwonić jutro i powiedzieć tylko „tak” albo „nie”, bez żadnych ozdobników i tłumaczeń.   
„Powinienem się cieszyć... ” powtarzałem sobie potem długo i uparcie, ale też bezskutecznie, chociaż naprawdę desperacko potrzebowałem pieniędzy.   
Niepokojące było także i to, że jakoś szybko przywykłem do późnego wstawania, sączenia kawki do popołudnia, przeglądania gazet i oglądania powtórek seriali - z początku wszystkie wyglądały jednakowo, koszmarne dialogi, naciągane fabuły... a potem, jeden po drugim, jakoś mnie wciągnęły .   
Zacząłem się łapać na tym, że staczam się do poziomu stereotypu kury domowej. I przeraziło mnie to, że ten stan mógł przedłużać się w nieskończoność (czyli do czasu, aż moje wydatki przekroczą wysokość renty i będę musiał znaleźć jeszcze tańsze mieszkanie).  
Ten mój stan umysłu i ciała, ta jakaś inercja, brak chęci i siły, sprawiały mi coraz większe kłopoty i były coraz bardziej widoczna dla otoczenia. Straciłem to coś, czymkolwiek by to było, co mnie do tej pory napędzał;. przestało mi zależeć na czymkolwiek i potrzebowałem zastrzyku jakiejś szczególnej siły, której już w sobie nie miałem i na próżno szukałem w obecnym swoim życiu.   
Na razie dałem sobie jeszcze trochę czasu na dojście do siebie, zanim zacznę naprawdę szukać pracy.


	2. Chapter 2

Którejś nocy zamiast Afganistanu, przyśnił mi się przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, o którym dawno nie myślałem- Mattew Roberts. Chodziliśmy do tej samej klasy w podstawówce i przez kilka lat spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu.   
W tym śnie byłem na jakimś obozie, na którym spotkałem ludzi z mojej podstawówki, liceum i studiów, wszystkich na raz, bez porządku –ale tak jest ze snami - umysł wybiera ludzi, zdarzenia według swojego klucza, łączy, przekształca. A potem siedziałem w samochodzie, rozmawiając z kimś leniwie i przyszedł tam mój przyjaciel Mat. I okazało się, że to na niego czekałem (cały sen wypełniał atmosfera czekania) i wreszcie poczułem się bezpiecznie.   
Nagle przenieśliśmy się do jakiejś knajpki i akurat było miejsce na dwie osoby – usiedliśmy przy stoliku i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać.   
Kiedy się obudziłem, pamiętałem ten sen i potem przez resztę dnia towarzyszyły mi myśli o moim przyjacielu, jakby mój umysł uznał, że jest z jakiegoś powodu ważny. Dzięki wspominaniu naszego dzieciństwa przeniosłem się do miejsca i czasów, o których dawno zapomniałem.  
Potem przypomniałem sobie, że właściwie Mat śnił mi się nie pierwszy raz, ale do tej pory byliśmy w tych snach dziećmi i nie było w nich tej tęsknoty i tego czekania na coś bardzo dobrego. 

Przez następne kilka dni myślałem o tym coraz więcej. Nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego akurat on, ze wszystkich znajomych z dzieciństwa, stał się nagle taki ważny. Czemu to wracało akurat teraz? Tyle razy zmieniałem mieszkanie, znajomych i niczego mi to do tej pory nie przypomniało.   
Próbowałem nawet zająć się czymś bardziej intensywnie, żeby przestać myśleć o przeszłości, ale ta dziwna tęsknota za dzieciństwem i przyjacielem z przeszłości wcale nie zniknęła - nadal chciałem dowiedzieć się, co przeżył przez ten szmat czasu, który nas oddzielił. A przede wszystkim, chciałem go zapytać, czy ta nasza przyjaźń coś mu dawała, jakoś go zmieniła? Czy przypomniałby sobie, kim jestem, gdybym do niego teraz napisał? A co chciałbym napisać? Że chciałbym się z nim spotkać, albo choć dostać jakieś potwierdzenie, że istniało to, co mi się śni, ta szczera przyjaźń, której teraz tak mi brakuje? To nie brzmiało jak coś, co można napisać komuś, kogo się nie widziało wiele lat i to z własnej winy, bo gdy skończyliśmy podstawówkę, zauroczony nowymi znajomościami, zapomniałem o nim po prostu. Przestaliśmy się spotykać bo miałem coraz mniej czasu. I nic nie zostało powiedziane - samo się rozmyło, bez niczyjej winy.   
A ja niespodziewanie czułem się teraz przygnieciony ciężarem wyrzutów sumienia, jakbym zrobił coś szkaradnego. Inna sprawa, że mogłem potem podtrzymać jakoś kontakt z nim. Ale coś mnie powstrzymało - jakiś jednak wstyd i zażenowanie, jakbym go kojarzył z czymś dziecinnym i niepoważnym, co należy pominąć milczeniem, żeby nie narobić sobie wstydu.  
Nie zasłużyłem sobie widać na dobrych przyjaciół, skoro ich zostawiałem.

Po kilku dalszych dniach stwierdziłem, że ogarnia mnie obsesja, bo zamiast szukać pracy i aklimatyzować się do nowego życia, słuchać terapeutki, wciskającej mi jakieś (niesatysfakcjonujące) techniki radzenia sobie z nowa sytuacja, skupiałem się tylko na jednym: jak skontaktować się z Matem.  
Jakoś trudno mi było otrząsnąć się z tych snów o nim - a może też trochę nie chciałem, zbyt drogi był ten dziwny emocjonalny osad, mieszanka tęsknoty za czymś słodkim, spokój, wyciszenie. Przecież te sny, choćby najdziwniejsze, wypełniały prawdziwe uczucia, które pozostawały po tej realnej stronie życia także po obudzeniu. A skoro one były tutaj równie kolorowe, co podczas snu, to może dałoby się przeciągnąć coś więcej?   
Nie wiedziałem, kim jest dzisiaj, nie wiedziałem, gdzie jest i przede wszystkim, czy dobrze mnie wspomina. Może w jego wspomnieniach jestem kimś wrednym?   
W końcu zebrałem odwagę i wrzuciłem jego nazwisko do przeglądarki w Internecie i znalazłem wiele stron internetowych gdzie się pojawiało.  
Trochę czasu zajęło mi uświadomienie sobie, że najwyraźniej nie wszystkie wyniki wyszukiwania należą do „mojego” Mata, okazało się, że jest kilka osób o tym samym imieniu i nazwisku. Oddzielając ziarno od plew, czułem się jak w filmie kryminalnym.   
Szybko ustaliłem, że jest architektem i mieszka nadal w Londynie.  
Znalazłem nawet kilka numerów telefonów- odpisałem sobie wszystkie, nie mając jak zdecydować, który z nich jest aktualny.   
Nie nasyciłem tym jednak ciekawości na długo, wręcz przeciwnie - rozdrażniłem ją tylko tym, czego się dowiedziałem.   
Zrozumiałem, że nic, co mogę wygrzebać z tych odpadów jego życia nie zniechęci mnie do szukania kolejnych szczegółów.   
Jednak osiągniecie wewnętrznej gotowości do zadzwonienia do niego zabrało mi następne kilka dni.   
Możliwe, że czekałem na kolejny sen o nim, jako znak, że powinienem zadzwonić, że przeszkadzanie obcemu właściwie człowiekowi ma jakikolwiek sens?  
Piąty z wypisanych numerów telefonów okazał się właściwy. Spodziewałem się, że odbierze jego sekretarka, albo będę mógł się nagrać na pocztę głosowa, ale odebrał on sam- chyba był mniej zajęty, niż to sugerowały te strony internetowe. Tak mnie to zaskoczyło, że zamilkłem na chwilę. Krótką , ale wystarczyła, by wszystkie wątpliwości jakie kiedykolwiek miałem, wróciły. Po co ja właściwie do niego dzwoniłem? Co chciałem uzyskać? Pomoc? Jak miałby mi pomóc?  
Chciałem się rozłączyć, ale coś we mnie krzyknęło: „Nie! Załatw to od razu! On znów ci się przyśni.” Zresztą i tak nie miałem lepszego pomysłu, niż umówić się z nim na spotkanie, żeby się przekonać czego od niego chcę.   
Chrząknąłem i powiedziałem:  
\- Mówi John Watson. Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły. Dawno temu…-zawahałem się. Czy on mógł w ogóle mnie pamiętać? Po tylu latach?  
\- Zastanawiam się … Czy nie moglibyśmy się spotkać i pogadać o starych czasach?-   
Źle to wyszło. Nie to miałem w planach. W dodatku moje słowa zabrzmiały nazbyt żałośnie, nawet dla mnie samego. Już, już miałem poddać się i odwołać propozycje, kiedy Mat mnie zaskoczył:  
\- John?! Tyle czasu…- wciągnął powietrze tak głęboko, że to usłyszałem i powiedział jeszcze:- A wiesz, że to świetny pomysł…   
Usłyszałem po głosie, że chyba się uśmiechał, jakbym powiedział mu coś miłego.  
\- Ostatnio dużo myślałem o tamtych czasach. O tobie w sumie też.- dodał pełnym rozmarzenia tonem, który mnie zupełnie zaskoczył.  
Przymknąłem oczy, nie wiedząc, co mam odpowiedzieć. Jego szybka zgoda wytrąciła e mnie z planu na tę rozmowę. A przecież wystarczająco wiele razy odbywałem przygotowane wcześniej rozmowy, żeby się nauczyć, że nigdy nie idą zgodnie z planem. W tej sytuacji dzisiaj, na szczęście nie musiałem podejmować skomplikowanych decyzji. Powiedziałem więc:  
\- O, to świetnie! Gdzie i kiedy? Mam dużo czasu więc mogę się dostosować.  
Nie miałem ochoty jeszcze przyznawać się dlaczego mam tyle wolnego czasu, ale Mat nie zapytał.  
Umówiliśmy się w końcu na następny piątek, do jakiejś restauracji, o której nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem. Podobno byłą blisko jego pracy- a mnie było wszystko jedno. Nie wiedziałem, czego oczekiwać po tym spotkaniu, nie wiedziałem nawet czego chcę, ale czekanie na coś konkretnego po tylu tygodni dryfowania bez celu było przyjemne.  
Być może dzięki temu, że przez następne dni myślałem o nim na jawie, już wcale mi się nie śnił. 

***

W dniu , w którym mieliśmy się spotkać, byłem od rana tak zdenerwowany, że zaczynałem się złościć- przede wszystkim na samego siebie ale też na mojego przyjaciela (który niczemu nie był winien) i może pomagało mi jakoś znieść absurd mojej sytuacji.   
Oczywiście źle obliczyłem czas dojazdu i znalazłem się trochę za wcześnie pod umówiona restauracją. Nerwowe spoglądanie na zegarek nie pomagało, wręcz przeciwnie- czas wydawał się płynąć wolniej (jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach). Po chwili namysłu pozostałem po drugiej stronie ulicy, wolałem zostać na zewnątrz, gdzie mogłem zając się nerwowym przechadzaniem się po chodniku.  
W pewnym momencie zauważyłem mężczyznę, który przystanął pod drzwiami do restauracji i gapił się w moim kierunku. Nie poznałem go- stał trochę za daleko, a poza tym obaj się zmieniliśmy, a zdjęcia Mathew, które znalazłem w internecie nie wyglądały na aktualne. Mimo to, miałem od razu przeczucie, że to on. Logiczne byłoby, żebym to ja do niego podszedł, skoro stał bliżej restauracji  
\- Mat? - zawołałem z odległości paru kroków.   
Mężczyzna- drobny blondyn, z pociągłą twarzą i w cienkim szarym płaszczu, z tak wysokim czołem, że zakrawało na początek łysiny, uśmiechnął się i odetchnąłem z ulgą.   
\- Boże, jak to dobrze, że to ty! – prawie wykrzyknął, kiedy się zbliżyłem jeszcze bardziej. - Już się zastanawiałem, czy przychodzę za wcześnie, czy postanowiłeś mnie olać.   
\- Więc dobrze, że jestem wcześniej.- powiedziałem, nagle odzyskując spokój na widok jego nerwowości.   
Na szczęście zarezerwował stolik, bo restauracja była prawie pełna. Jak dla mnie- zbyt pełna. Taka duża ilość ludzi, stłoczona na tak małej powierzchni, rozpraszała mnie i drażniła. W metrze jakoś dawało się to znieść, chyba przez to, że każdy zajmował się sobą. Tutaj… pożałowałem, że nie umówiliśmy się gdzieś, gdzie jest spokojniej.   
Mat zamówił coś dla siebie, ja ledwo zerknąłem na kartę i na wszelki wypadek poprzestałem na przystawkach. Wystarczył mi adres, żeby domyślić się, że ledwo na nie będzie mnie stać.   
Siedząc obok niego, zacząłem mu się ukradkowo przyglądać. Zmienił się bardzo, ale to nic dziwnego. Dziwne było to, że był naprawdę tym samym człowiekiem, który mi się ostatnio śnił, którego znałem piętnaście lat temu!  
Milczałem, bo co tu mówić? Może tylko lepiej zapytać, na wszelki wypadek:   
\- Mieszkasz tu gdzieś niedaleko z żoną?  
\- Z żoną? - zdziwił się - Nie… Właściwie ona tu nie przyjeżdża. Jesteśmy od lat w separacji, a ona nigdy nie lubiła Londynu.  
Jedzenie było bardziej, niż smaczne, ale cały wysiłek kucharzy się marnował, bo nie miałem apetytu ani siły, żeby go docenić. Jadłem mechanicznie, nie czując smaku. Mat cały czas proponował mi wino. W końcu je przyjąłem, kiedy okazało się, że pierwsze lody nie zostały ostatecznie przełamane i nadal nie wiemy, o czym rozmawiać.   
Piliśmy dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Wino było mocne i strasznie cierpkie, ale po pierwszym kieliszku przestało mi to przeszkadzać. Nie czułem nic, oprócz doznań fizycznych- smaku potraw, ciepła rozchodzącego się z żołądka.  
Dopiero po kilku kieliszkach języki się nam rozwiązały i niezauważalnie, pewnie pod wpływem wina, zmienił się emocjonalna tonacja tego spotkania. Rozluźniliśmy się, a mnie nawet zrobiło się wszystko jedno, co się teraz stanie. Zapadłem się w błogie rozrzewnienie i przestałem zwracać uwagę na obcych ludzi siedzących dookoła. Mathew przejął inicjatywę w rozmowie:  
\- Masz dzieci?  
\- Nie.  
\- Żona?..  
\- Też nie.  
\- Wolny ? Tak całkiem?  
\- Hmmm… Nie żebym nie chciał się z kimś związać… ale teraz po wojsku, jakoś nie mogę się odnaleźć… Płynę z prądem.   
Coś mi tu przestało pasować, te jego pytania były niby normalne, a jednak… Ale ja nie umiem omijać pułapek, wtarabaniam się w nie z hukiem.  
\- Czyli co? - ponaglił mnie.  
\- Czyli nie chcę o tym mówić. Miałem zamiar oderwać się trochę od mojego nudnego życia. Wolę posłuchać o twoim. Na pewno jest ciekawsze i z pewnością lepiej się będzie tego słuchało..  
\- Od czego? - wzruszył ramionami - Chyba kpisz... jakim cudem? Też bym wolał posłuchać o cudzym życiu... - znienawidziłem go na chwilę za ten sarkazm.   
\- Więc od czego ty wolisz uciec i dlaczego?...   
Mathew pił i milczał, sto kilometrów ode mnie. Cisza przedłużała się nieznośnie, zmuszając mnie dorobienia czegoś, czegokolwiek. Na szczęście zaczął sam:  
\- Pamiętam, że chciałem zrozumieć zło, nie jako metafizyczną abstrakcję, ale jako rzeczywistość. Rodzice kazali mi chodzić do kościoła, ale odkąd zacząłem o tym myśleć, zacząłem szukać dowodu, że Bóg istnieje i jest dobry. I nic nie znalazłem. Nic. Szczęśliwe zbiegi okoliczności, trochę oszustwa i wiele życzeń. W końcu zmusiłem się, żeby uwierzyć, że wystarczą mi obietnice i dowody pośrednie, że nie chcę jego dobroci, przekonałem samego siebie, że dowody są zbędne, a zresztą nieosiągalne. - zamilkł. - Pokażę ci coś. Napisałem to tydzień temu – wyciągnął kartek z kieszeni. Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że przygotował go wcześniej. A to było dziwne i bardzo niepokojące.  
\- To wiersz. – powiedziałem, biorąc kartkę do ręki.   
Nie chciałem go czytać, ale chciałem być uprzejmy. Czytałem go uważnie, przygotowując na bieżąco recenzję, o którą on mnie zapewne poprosi, kiedy skończę. Wiersz był smutny. Nie znam się, ale chyba też niezbyt dobry. Podobało mi się, że był smutny, choć to, jak świadczył o stanie umysłu autora już mniej, bo opowiadał o próbie popełnienia samobójstwa.  
\- Pamiętasz, kiedyś przyszedłeś z takim samym wierszem do mnie. Pamiętasz?- zapytałem.  
\- Nie! Nic prawie nie pamiętam z tamtych czasów.  
\- A ja już pamiętam. Strasznie mnie to gnębi od jakiegoś czasu. Przez te sny. Śnisz mi się od jakiegoś czasu Ale ostatnio częściej. I tak mi wstyd, że zwiałem bez pożegnania. Tak się nie robi przyjaciołom... Bo byliśmy przyjaciółmi prawda? - popatrzyłem na niego z pytaniem w oczach.  
\- Tak, chyba tak to można nazwać. - powiedział wolno, z namysłem. A mnie opuściło prawie całe napięcie.   
\- Nie pamiętam co z tym wierszem.- dodał.  
\- Ale jakoś musiałeś zapamiętać, że przestaliśmy się spotykać, że przestaliśmy łazić po mieście, odprowadzać się na przystanek.  
\- Wiem, że tak się stało, ale nie pamiętam, kiedy i jak.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Może lepiej. Tak na pewno lepiej, że nic nie pamiętasz. Widocznie sam sobie coś wmówiłem. – wzruszyłem ramionami. Było mi lekko niedobrze- za dużo jedzenia i dużo za dużo wina. - Myślałem, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę i że... nieważne!   
Zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej głupio.  
\- Ten wiersz, podoba ci się chociaż?  
\- Nie wiem, nie umiem być obiektywny, ale mam podejrzenie, że autor, czyli ty, musiał czuć to wszystko o czym piszesz. Chciałeś to zrobić?  
\- Tak. Chciałem już nie być. Nie było nikogo, kogo bym się bał stracić, kto by się o mnie martwił, komu byłoby przykro, gdybym... ale może tak jest lepiej. Lepiej nikogo nie smucić, jak się umiera.  
\- To jest… Mówisz tak, jakbyś był całkiem sam, ale nie byłeś. – zastanowiłem się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć w tak delikatnym temacie.- Czy ten wiersz jest prawdziwy?  
\- Co to znaczy, prawdziwy?  
\- No, czy wyraża to, co myślałeś, czy znów jest tak źle, że sobie nie możesz...   
\- Poradzić? Chyba tak… Zostawiłem pracę w Austrii, przestałem wyjeżdżać na wakacje, żona mnie nienawidzi, ja jej zresztą też. Nawet psa nie mam.  
\- Użalasz się.- stwierdziłem, znając te objawy aż zbyt dobrze. - Wiem jak to jest, też to robię od jakiegoś czasu. To jest łatwe. –zagapiłem się w ścianę.- Czyli, spotkaliśmy się w najgorszych momentach naszego życia, żeby...   
\- Żeby coś zrobić. Jest w tym jakaś sprawiedliwość. Jest nam źle, nie lubimy swojego życia i spotykamy się, żeby to naprawić. Ja widzę w tym same plusy.  
Nie chciałem na to odpowiadać. Jeżeli w ogóle było to pytanie. Zagapiłem się w swój pusty właściwie talerz.   
\- Chyba zrobiłem ci przykrość  
\- Nie, skąd... - machnięciem ręki wyszło mi niemal naturalnie. Znów musiałem walczyć o normalny wyraz twarzy. Mat odłożył sztućce.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym na przykład chcę zapomnieć?  
\- O czym?- to był mój ruch, więc go wykonałem, ale chyba nie z powodu prawdziwej ciekawości.  
\- Żeby mi dali na studiach wreszcie spokój, zrobiłem komuś kurewskie świństwo. Chociaż nikomu nic dobrego z tego nie przybyło. Można powiedzieć, że to moje kurestwo się zmarnowało... Wyrzuciłem to potem z pamięci na tyle lat. Przestałem się do tego przyznawać samemu sobie.  
Udało mu się sprawić, że naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Z trudem wymyśliłem coś głupiego, poniewczasie orientując się, że właśnie to się nazywa wymądrzanie:  
\- Kiedyś bym cię oceniał, ale już wiem, że to nie ma znaczenia. Nie można oceniać, nie znając okoliczności, a tylko to wiesz, jakie były wszystkie okoliczności. Więc nikt poza tobą nie może tego ocenić.  
\- Gładko powiedziane. A ja tak sobie łatwo nie przebaczam. Zapalisz? Czuję się tak paskudnie, że to zasługuje na papierosa.  
\- Nie palę.  
\- No to sam zapalę... Ale nam się tu psychoterapia zrobił.  
\- Chodziłeś?- zaciekawił mnie.  
\- Trochę, ale nie pomogło. Lepsze były tabletki, ale wątroba mi siadła.  
\- Może gdybyś mu powiedział, co cię boli, to byłoby lepiej?  
\- Wątpię. Od samego powiedzenia o tym?   
\- Nie wiem... Nie ma powodu, aby się wstydzić - masa ludzi ma takie sekrety poupychane gdzieś po kątach.  
\- A ty? - popatrzył na mnie, ukrywając twarz za ręką z papierosem.  
\- A ja? - zwlekałem - Ja też coś takiego mam.   
\- Chodźmy się przejść. Przyda mi się to po tej kolacji.  
Zgodziłem się. Jakoś to spotkanie nie wyszło tak dobrze, jak się spodziewałem i chciałem je jakoś naprawić   
Zapłaciliśmy i szybko wyszliśmy. Na zewnątrz było już od dawna ciemno. Zapaliły się latarnie.  
\- Odprowadzę cię do metra.- stwierdził po chwili. – Bo przyjechałeś metrem?   
\- Tak. Oczywiście. Nie stać mnie na jeżdżenie taksówkami, poza tym, kiedy zdarzał się korek, metro jest szybsze.   
Po chwili Mat coś sobie przypomniał:  
\- Pamiętasz, kto był od brudnej roboty? Jak budowaliśmy to... co to było? Pamiętasz kopaliśmy dużą dziurę, co to było? Szałas? Kryjówka? Miałeś plan, a ja improwizowałem, jak zawsze. - przynaglałem go, żeby sobie przypomniał, żeby zaczął grać w tą grę. - Nie było, czym kopać, bo łopata rozwaliła się od razu. Zrobiłem drugą z kawałka puszki i grubego patyka. Wykopaliśmy niezłą dziurę. Gdzie to było?  
\- To miał być domek dla zwierząt, których nie wolno było trzymać w domu. Jaszczurki, stonogi... Chciałem tam postawić akwarium. A potem...   
\- A potem pomysł przeszedł ewolucję. Już nie akwarium, ale skrytka. A na koniec...   
Zachichotaliśmy jak dzieciaki. Obaj coś wreszcie pamiętaliśmy tak samo.  
\- To miał być... – zacząłem, śmiejąc się coraz bardziej.  
\- Basen! Cholera! To było coś. Wykopaliśmy basen w ogródku mojej matki. Kopaliśmy cały dzień, znalazłaś sposób, żeby woda nie przeciekała, jakaś płachta plastiku… to był jakaś folia, ojciec mnie za nią skazał na tydzień ciężkich robót w ogrodzie.   
\- A dlaczego się nam nie udało?- śmiałem się do niego, zadowolony, że wreszcie jest tak jak sobie to wyobrażałem.  
\- No co ty? Udało się nam. Aż za dobrze. Rodzice przyszli wieczorem i zobaczyli za domem wielki, okrągły dół z wodą, do której wpuściliśmy różne paskudne stwory. I braliśmy się już za robienie wysepki.- on też się śmiał.  
\- Planowaliśmy fontannę.- podpuszczałem go dalej.  
\- Zakopaliśmy na wysepce wąż ogrodowy, który za jednym czarodziejskim ruchem ręki odkręcającej zawór pluł wysokim strumieniem wody. Co im się nie podobało!? Fantastyczny widok!  
\- Zepsuliśmy twojemu ojcu narzędzia do ogrodu, zalaliśmy ogródek i wszystko w nim zgniło, no i ta folia...   
\- Chyba nie było tak źle z twoimi rodzicami, bo tego samego lata poszliśmy do ZOO, robić zdjęcia zwierząt moim nowym aparatem…  
Na koniec, gdy jednak okazało się, że jednak mamy wspólne wspomnienia zrobiło się całkiem przyjemnie. Rozstawaliśmy się w dobrych humorach. Przynajmniej mój był taki.  
Wracałem do domu trochę pijany i musiałem to przemyśleć. Co się wydarzyło? Czy dostałem to, czego chciałem? Potrzebowałem? Czy teraz te sny się skończą? Mogłyby, gdybym wiedział, skąd się wzięły i po co były. Miałem chyba nadzieję, że to się samo wyjaśni, kiedy spotkam Mathew (bo, że on mi to powie- tego nie oczekiwałem nawet w swoim obecnym niezbyt racjonalnym stanie).   
Na razie nie zrozumiałem nawet tego, czemu tak bardzo chciałem się z nim zobaczyć. Facet jak facet, poznałem w życiu takich wielu. W dodatku teraz był dużo mniej interesujący, niż wtedy, gdy się przyjaźniliśmy. Możliwe, że to przez możliwość porównania z innymi, z którymi zaprzyjaźniłem się później  
I zaczynałem podejrzewać, że zrozumienie tej nagłej tęsknoty „za starymi czasami” może wymagać czegoś więcej.


	3. Chapter 3

Ledwo zdążyłem otrząsnąć się z wrażenia po poprzedniej rozmowie z Matem, kiedy odbyłem następną- zadzwonił i zaproponował kolejne spotkanie. Od razu spytałem, czemu (może to niezbyt uprzejme z mojej strony, ale nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie wyglądało na tak istotne, żeby tłumaczyło zaproszenie na następne).   
\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Nie do odrzucenia. W twojej sytuacji.- zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu. Mnie nie było jakoś do śmiechu.   
Słowa „twoja sytuacja” zabrzmiały tak nieprzyjemnie. Jak… litość? Ale i tak obiecałem, że przyjdę. Nie miałem żadnych innych planów na następne dni, tygodnie, ani nawet miesiące. Cokolwiek miał do zaproponowania, mogłem tego przynajmniej wysłuchać.   
No i chyba byłem mu to winien, skoro to ja pierwszy do niego zadzwoniłem i zacząłem… to wszystko. Dlatego odpowiadałem: TAK na wszystkie pytania dotyczące tego spotkania.   
A kiedy wyłączałem telefon po rozmowie, uświadomiłem sobie, że właśnie pozwoliłem mu się wprosić do tego swojego małego, bezosobowego (nadal, po dwóch miesiącach!) mieszkanka, na które ledwo mnie było stać, choć było takie nędzne i w którym nadal czułem się tak obco, jakbym powoli przestawał być sobą. Jeśli uznać, że byłem sobą jako wojskowy lekarz, to tak- przestawałem nim być przestawałem być sobą. Tak to czułem. Bo to było coś więcej, niż zawód; oparłem na tym swoją tożsamość. Z której utratą musiałem się teraz pogodzić i zbudować sobie nowa. Jaką? Nadal nie miałem pojęcia. 

***

Kiedy Mathew przyszedł następnego dnia, nie wyglądał dobrze w moim mieszkaniu. Nie tylko dlatego, że kiedy do niego wszedł zrozumiałem, jak bardzo ono jest miniaturowe.  
Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem w pełni, jak bardzo byle jakie jest wyposażenie- począwszy od stolika, a na tapecie zakończywszy. Skręcałem się ze wstydu, patrząc jak mój gość rozgląda się po jedynym pokoju, połączonym zresztą z kuchnią. Widząc swój dobytek jego oczami czułem… coś, coraz bardziej przypominającego upokorzenie.   
Chrząknąłem i żeby jakoś odwrócić swoją uwagę od nieprzyjemnych emocji, zaproponowałem herbatę. Mathew się zgodził, a ja po niewczasie uświadomiłem sobie, że mam tylko Earl Greya. Zacisnąłem zęby i postanowiłem udawać, że uznaję tylko ten gatunek i dlatego nie kupuję żadnego innego. Co innego mi zostało?   
Mój przyjaciel zdjął tymczasem kurtkę i usiadł przy małym stole, oddzielającym (przynajmniej w mojej głowie) kuchnię od salonu.  
Postawiłem przed nim kubek z herbatą, zawstydzony faktem, że nie mam nawet jednej filiżanki. Mat zaczął mieszać herbatę łyżeczką, ale wiedziałem, że musi myśleć o czymś innym, bo nie posłodził jej wczesnej. Ewidentnie próbował zebrać się do powiedzenia czegoś ważnego dla siebie, ale nie wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać.  
Ułatwiłem mu to.  
\- Miałeś mi coś powiedzieć.- uśmiechałem się zachęcająco. Czymkolwiek była spowodowana jego niepewność, sprawiała, że moje zawstydzenie stawało się łatwiejsze do zniesienia.- Co to było?  
\- To może wydawać się dziwne, ale chciałbym, żebyś zamieszkał w moim domu…  
Już otwierałem usta, żeby zaprotestować i domagać się wyjaśnień równocześnie, ale on podniósł rękę i szybko dodał:  
\- Daj mi dokończyć. To nie jest właściwie mój dom. Jeszcze nie. Odziedziczył go mój ojciec, po swojej siostrze. Nie jest duży, ani nowy, ani nawet ładny. Stoi na Gascoigne Road w Croydon. Jedyne, co jest w nim wyjątkowe, to spokojne sąsiedztwo. Zanim się go sprzeda, trzeba go wysprzątać, odnowić, wiesz… To musi potrwać, poza tym, są tam jakieś przepisy… Trzeba się też zająć ogrodem z tyłu, który jak na Londyn, jest dosyć spory. I zapuszczony. A ojciec nie ma głowy do tego i nie ufa obcym ludziom. Wiesz - tam są rodzinne pamiątki jakieś papiery, może nawet... Prawie na pewno- coś cennego. Polecił mi to zrobić, ale ja… No, w każdym razie- na razie dom stoi pusty. -umilkł, jakby nie wiedział nagle co chce powiedzieć.- Nie mam czasu tego pilnować, więc nawet, gdybym polecił to jakiejś firmie… Potrzebuje kogoś zaufanego, kogoś, kto tam nie tylko trochę posprząta, ale niczego nie zniszczy. Rozumiesz?  
Kiwnąłem głową krótko, czego tu nie rozumieć?   
\- A najlepiej by było, gdyby ten ktoś zaufany zgodził się tam pomieszkać przez co najmniej kilka miesięcy.   
Spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją, jak mi się wydało, i już miałem coś wtrącić, ale on, wyczuwając to najwyraźniej, znów podniósł rękę, żebym mu nie przerywał:  
\- Nie mam kogo o to poprosić. To dosyć delikatna sytuacja i, przyznaje, dosyć niecodzienna prośba. Tak… bo to właściwie prośba, a nie propozycja.- nadzieja w jego twarzy wydała mi się jeszcze bardziej wyraźna i to kazało powstrzymać (przynajmniej na razie) protesty.   
Mat chyba zauważył, że jego słowa odnoszą skutek, bo zdwoił wysiłki:  
\- Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszego człowieka na to miejsce, niż ty. Spadasz mi po prostu z nieba. A teraz jak zobaczyłem jak mieszkasz…-rozejrzał się, prawdopodobnie dla większego efektu, bo to mieszkanie nie wymagało powtórnych oględzin, by dojść do wniosku, jakie jest nędzne.- Nie obrażaj się, ale to jest… nora.- stwierdził to z niesmakiem baroneta, którego zmuszono do przebywania w stajni. Już miałem mu się rzucić do gardła w obronie swojej własności, ale przypomniałem sobie dwa fakty: pierwszy, że właściwie nadal nie uznałem tej „nory” za swój dom, tylko najwyżej miejsce w którym sypiam i (z niechęcią) jadam, a drugi- że naprawdę dużo bym dał, żeby nie musieć tu mieszkać. Dlatego grzecznie się uspokoiłem, rozładowując niewykorzystana energie złości na porządne i dłuższe niż zwykle poprawienie się na krześle.   
\- Nie tylko nie musiałbyś mi płacić, ale jeszcze ja mógłbym zapłacić tobie. Nie za dużo.... Oczywiście byłoby miło, gdybyś się zgodził przejrzeć te stare rzeczy, zwłaszcza papiery, ale najbardziej chodzi mi o to, żeby tam po prostu ktoś mieszkał. Niby sąsiedztwo jest przyzwoite, ale ludzie natychmiast zauważają pusty dom. Oczywiście, mógłbym zainstalować tam jakieś alarmy- jeden zresztą jest, ale na dłuższą metę to i tak jest mało bezpieczne. Chodzi o to, że kiedy dom stoi niezamieszkany przez długi czas… to wszystko w nim niszczeje. A niektóre z mebli są nawet dosyć cenne.  
Nie miałem pojęcia, ile jest prawdy w tym co mówi, więc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami podsumowałem:  
\- Jednym słowem- potrzebujesz zaufanego ciecia, który ci popilnuje i posprząta dom.  
Nie chciałem go urazić, nie miałem nic złego na myśli, bo pomysł właśnie zaczynał mi się podobać, ale widać źle dobrałem słowa, bo się zdenerwował i już wkrótce musiałem go prawie przepraszać za swoje słowa. Widocznie moja bezpośredniość była zbyt brutalna dla jego wydelikaconego poczucia co wypada, a co nie.   
Na szczęście dał się stosunkowo szybko przekonać, że nasza świeżo odnowiona przyjaźń nie poniesie uszczerbku, jeśli przez jakiś czas pomieszkam w domu po jego ciotce.  
Kiedy wyszedł, po omówieniu szczegółów, przez chwilę siedziałem tylko, myśląc nad tym co się tutaj właśnie stało.  
Czy ja właśnie zgodziłem się zamieszkać w prawdopodobnie pięknym (a na pewno dużo większym, niż mój obecny) domu i brać za to pieniądze? Może nie było to bardzo satysfakcjonujące zajęcie, ale finansowo- nie mogłem prawdopodobnie trafić lepiej. Wyobraziłem sobie jak dużo więcej przestrzeni będę miał dla siebie, a równocześnie, obliczałem z przyjemnością, ile będę mógł zaoszczędzić, nie musząc płacić mieszkanie. Wynagrodzenie, które mi zaproponowano było skromne i jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, czy w ogóle chce je brać, ale samo nie wydawanie połowy renty na czynsz było… bardzo ekscytującą perspektywą. Sprzątania celowo nie brałem pod uwagę, bo w moim obecnym stanie każda praca (nawet jeśli okaże się ciężka) byłaby miłym urozmaiceniem nudy i wypełniła odrobiną sensu moje życie bezrobotnego, nikomu do niczego niepotrzebnego, kaleki. Tak czy inaczej, propozycja wydała mi się zrządzeniem losu, który postanowił okazać mi swoją łaskawość  
Wiedziałem, że to nie może potrwać długo, ale potrzebowałem tej zmiany, dającej mi choć poczucie, że coś się zmienia w moim życiu, że zmierza ono w dobrym kierunku. 

***

Mat nie miał czasu mnie oprowadzać po domu, ale nawet się z tego ucieszyłem. Skoro miałem tu zamieszkać, chciałem sobie to wszystko sam spokojnie obejrzeć, bez rozpraszającego towarzystwa. Na szczęście przy okazji okazało się, że głównym i (być może jedynym) plusem tej wynajętej klitki, w której do tej pory mieszkałem , był krótki czas wypowiedzenia umowy. Być może zawdzięczałem to mojemu urokowi osobistemu, a może kolejce chętnych na moje miejsce, ale załatwiłem to tak, że mogłem się wyprowadzić do końca tygodnia.  
Dostałem od Mata klucze i spis (ogólny) papierów, których szczególnie intensywnie miałem szukać i pod żadnym pozorem nie wyrzucać (sam dla siebie postanowiłem na wszelki wypadek nie wyrzucać żadnych - łącznie z rysunkami dzieci). A potem uśmiechnął się i klepnął mnie po plecach, życząc mi miłego mieszkania i pojechał do swojego- jak zrozumiałem- drogiego mieszkania gdzieś w Soho.

Przeprowadzka nie była tak przyjemnym doświadczeniem, jak zakładałem.   
Dom wydawał się wielką szansą, ale choć ułatwiało mi to teraz pakowanie, to przygnębiał mnie fakt, jak niewiele przedmiotów mam do spakowania do swojej torby. Oprócz ubrań i przyborów toaletowych miałem w niej tylko kilka drobiazgów, a najcenniejszym moim sprzętem był laptop.   
„Gdybym teraz umarł, to byłoby wszystko, co po mnie zostało. Tylko tyle? Naprawdę?” -nie była to wesoła myśl, a jeszcze smutniejsze były jej implikacje, strzasnąłem ją więc z siebie jak mokry pies strząsa wodę i poszedłem się wykąpać.  
W łazience, przy rozbieraniu, uderzyłem się (jak prawie za każdym razem odkąd tu zamieszkałem) w łokieć o wystającą półeczkę, która wisiała na niewygodnej pozycji i pomyślałem z zachwytem: „To ostatni raz!” i ta myśl mnie pocieszyła.   
Dlatego to samo powtórzyłem sobie wieczorem, próbując ułożyć się wygodnie na wyboistym łóżku, na którym spałem od kilku miesięcy i dosyć szybko zasnąłem.   
I tej nocy nic mi się nie śniło.

***

Kiedy myślałem o swoim nowym lokum, wyobrażałem sobie stary, trochę odrapany, ciasny domek pełen starych ubrań i przedmiotów, które nikomu do niczego nie będą już potrzebne. Na miejscu okazało się, że jest nieco lepiej- dom nie był tak ciasny, ani tak odrapany, ani zagracony jak w mojej wyobraźni, nie był też jednak ani nowy, ani ładny, ale miał rzeczywiście duży ogród i to musiało mi wystarczyć.   
Za porządki zabrałem się metodycznie: najpierw wyszorowałem łazienkę na piętrze- dużą, z ładnym oknem, ale, niestety, wyłożoną brzydkimi niebieskimi kafelkami, z brudnymi fugami i zaciekami z rdzy przy rurach wystających ze ścian.   
Potem przeszedłem do sprzątania dwóch pozostałych pokoi na piętrze, z których jeden postanowiłem awansować na moją sypialnię, ale kiedy zobaczyłem w nim to duże i stare łóżko, którego sprężyny skrzypiały od najmniejszego nacisku oraz pomyślałem o kurzu i bytujących w nim miliardach pokoleń mutujących roztoczy... wyszedłem, żeby kupić sobie nowe- składane, które wstawiłem do tego drugiego pokoju, jaśniejszego, pomalowanego na zielono (podobno ten kolor uspokaja) razem z resztą moich rzeczy.   
Kiedy w ciągu dwóch dni skończyłem sprzątać (pobieżnie) na piętrze, zszedłem na parter, podzielony na dużą, kwadratową kuchnię i niewielki pokój. Kuchnię zastawiono niepotrzebnie dużą (jak na mój gust) ilością starych, zniszczonych szafek zapełnionych słoikami, które można by nawet skatalogować, bo każdy był opisany. Przeglądając „Śliwki, 1999”, „Gruszki, 1990” oraz niewiele młodsze tarte jabłka, kiszone ogórki i sałatki z zielonych pomidorów, a nawet kolekcję rabarbarowych kompotów, dobrze poznałem drobne, spiczaste pismo kobiety, która je stworzyła.   
Wieczorem tego dnia, kolejny raz zmęczony- po raz pierwszy od dawna- zszedłem do dużej, suchej (co stwierdziłem z przyjemnością) piwnicy, gdzie odkryłem piec i stos drewna ułożonego pod przeciwległą do wejścia ścianą. Postałem nad nim przez chwilę myśląc o rachunkach za węgiel czy olej, za nieuchronne naprawy...

***

Po paru dniach sprzątania zacząłem się tu czuć bardziej, jak u siebie i zabrałem się za ogród . Bo pracy w nim było bardzo dużo- widać, że dawno już nikt o niego nie dbał. Na razie głównie niszczyłem stare, ale i tak było dużo rzeczy do zrobienia. Wszędzie rosły grupki nieokreślonych gatunkowo krzaków, zbite w zaskakująco kolczaste i zeschnięte gąszcze, przez które nie dało się na razie przebrnąć. Z trudem dopatrzyłem się wśród nich ogrodzonego ogródka warzywnego, ale tylko dlatego, że podejrzewałem, że gdzieś tu musi być i uparcie go szukałem. Kiedyś zapewne był prześlicznie romantyczny, z dróżkami wyłożonymi różnokolorowymi polerowanymi kamykami, między którymi wyrósł mech, ale teraz... Dziurawy płotek ogródka zasłoniły wyższe od niego chwasty, a w środku delikatne warzywa zagłuszyły pokrzywy, perz i osty sięgające mi do pasa.   
Reszta ogrodu wyglądała nie lepiej - zwiedzałem go na raty, z powodu jego wielkości i wrażenia, jakie robiło na mnie to zaniedbanie, które zrobiło z tego miejsca klasyczny „nieużytek”. Wszędzie rosła ostra i wysoka trawa, która wygląda, jakby nikt jej nie kosił latami. Któregoś dnia odkryłem zarośnięty rzęsą i śmierdzący stawek, który nadawał się tylko do likwidacji, żeby nie wylęgło się z niego kolejne pokolenie krwiopijców. Potem natrafiłem na stare, smutne, bezlistne grusze i jabłonie z malutkimi owocami, nie nadającymi się do jedzenia. Jakby dla równowagi i pocieszenia, znalazłem oprócz tego sześć pięknych orzechów włoskich i mały zagajnik leszczyny.   
Od sąsiadów oddzielało mnie wysokie ogrodzenie, przy którym ktoś dalekowzroczny posadził berberysy, a potem je przycinał, dzięki czemu zarosły gęsto, niczym żywopłot i stworzyły świetną barierę dla brudu z drogi i wścibstwa obcych. W tej sytuacji sąsiedzi nie mogli się zbytnio naprzykrzać - chyba, że głośnymi popijawami do późna, ale na moje wielkie szczęście, prowadzili do tej pory życie towarzyskie w swoich czterech ścianach.   
Chodziłem po ogrodzie, zwiedzałem i zastanawiałem się, czy chce mi się szukać wiadomości o uprawianiu przydomowych ogródków, bo Mathew nie zostawił mi szczegółowych wskazówek, co mam tu zrobić. Tyle, że dla mnie okazało się to bardziej pociągającą perspektywą, niż sprzątanie domu, które na razie mnie przygnębiło.   
Nie znałem się za bardzo na roślinach, połowy tutejszych nie poznawałem, ale przynajmniej co do drzew nie miałem wątpliwości, że mają tu pozostać ( bo co do innych roślin, zdarzało mi się wyrwać coś, co potem, kiedy sprawdziłem w necie, okazywało się być na przykład rzadkim kwiatem ozdobnym, który oczywiście o tej porze roku wyglądał jak zwykły badyl, wypuszczający liście). Kiedyś mordowałem się z czymś takim przez pół dnia, sądząc, że to jakiś wyjątkowo zajadły chwast (bo sięgał mi prawie do pasa, a korzenie wyrywałem chyba przez godzinę), a później dowiedziałem się, że pozbawiłem w ten sposób rodzinę Mathew pięknie rozrośniętej i bardzo rzadkiej Phlox paniculata.


	4. Chapter 4

Mieszkałem w domu Mata już ponad miesiąc, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem tego dziwnego mężczyznę. Na początku zwróciłem uwagę na niego tylko dlatego, że był ubrany w płaszcz, który nie pasował do ciepłego kwietniowego dnia.   
Wyrywałem chwasty w ogrodzie (lepiej było zająć się nimi teraz, od razu zanim rozrosną się pod ziemią do gigantycznych rozmiarów), kiedy zauważyłem go, przechodzącego koło furtki. Przelotnie pomyślałem ze współczuciem, jak mu musi być gorąco w tym płaszczu. Może dlatego, że to mnie było gorąco, bo pracowałem na słońcu od ponad godziny i zdążyłem się mocno spocić.   
Zdziwiłem się, kiedy zobaczyłem go drugi raz, później tego samego dnia, gdy wyglądałem przez okno w pokoju na górze, pijąc zieloną herbatę i odpoczywając przed następną godzinką pracy w ogrodzie. Facet stał w cieniu drzewa stojącego koło ogrodzenia i ewidentnie obserwował dom, w którym mieszkałem. Z tamtej strony ogrodu rosły nieprzycinane od dawna gęste krzewy i gdybym nie stał teraz na poziomie pierwszego pietra, nigdy bym nie zauważył, że ktokolwiek tam stoi. Zaciekawiony, zacząłem odruchowo zapamiętywać szczegóły, które pozwolą mi go później opisać Matowi (a może i policji, jeśli sytuacja rozwinie się w te stronę).   
Na pewno był wysoki- ponad sześć stóp. Ciemne dość długie włosy, nie proste, ale też i nie skołtunione. Pociągła twarz, blada. Z tej odległości nie widać było więcej szczegółów. Pod płaszczem miał coś ciemnego- może garnitur, na pewno nic sportowego. Zmrużyłem oczy. Facet stał bez ruchu, zwrócony twarzą w stronę domu, nie spoglądał nawet na zegarek, nie stukał w komórkę, tylko patrzył. Obserwował.  
Na coś czekał? Przypomniałem siebie słowa Mata, kiedy mnie namawiał na zamieszkanie tutaj i zrozumiałem, co jest grane. Wściekłem się od razu.  
„O ty…! Obserwujesz mnie, kiedy wychodzę, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy się można włamać!”   
To było teraz oczywiste i proste. Zacisnąłem rękę w pięść i prawie rzuciłem filiżanką o stół, żeby zbiec na dół. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, co robię i co chce tym osiągnąć, tyle tylko, że postarałem się nie przewrócić na schodach.  
Kiedy wybiegłem z domu, przemknęło mi przez myśl, że gość się może wystraszyć, gdy mnie zobaczy i uciec, ale nie zwolniłem nawet odrobinę. Wypadłem za furtkę i skręciłem za róg ogrodzenia. Z rozpędu prawie się z nim zderzyłem, bo ewidentnie go zaskoczyłem - co odnotowałem nie bez satysfakcji- zanim zacząłem na niego wrzeszczeć:  
\- Spadaj stąd! Szukasz pieniędzy? To idź okradać ludzi w metrze…-nie wiem, skąd mi się to wzięło, przecież to nawet nie był mój dom. Tyle, że czułem się już za niego odpowiedzialny. I, jak widać, gotów bronić go własnym ciałem.  
Z bliska tamten okazał się mieć na tyle niekonwencjonalny wygląd, że nieco otrzeźwiałem. Gość miał wąską twarz, wystające policzki i kobiece usta, ale to nie to sprawiło, że straciłem rozpęd, to nie ta jego szczególna acz przystojna twarz, ale ciuchy, które miał pod płaszczem, a które z bliska okazywały się wyglądać na bardzo drogie. Zbyt drogie, jak na gościa, który obserwuje nawet najbardziej obiecujący dom. Goście w takich garniturach raczej nie sterczą w krzakach godzinami, bo mają innych od takiej roboty.  
Widać było wyraźnie, że facet nie przestraszył się mnie ani trochę i cofnął się o krok tylko po to, by wygodniej zmierzyć mnie dość bezczelnym spojrzeniem.  
\- No co?- warknąłem, zaczepnie, licząc, że go wyprowadzę z równowagi.- Nic nie powiesz?  
Zmarszczył brwi i wykrzywił lekko usta.  
\- Powiem, że zastanawia mnie, co tu robi były żołnierz. Chyba jesteś zbyt dobrze wykształcony i wyszkolony żeby robić tu za ciecia?  
Teraz to ja się zmarszczyłem i cofnąłem o krok. Urażony.  
\- A ty skąd to wiesz?  
\- Po twojej opaleniźnie i twojej postawie wnioskuję, że byłeś w wojsku i to gdzieś za granicą… a po twoim lewym ramieniu- że byłeś ranny. Poważny uraz, który…  
\- Postrzał…- odruchowo wyjaśniłem, zanim sobie przypomniałem, że to nie jest normalna rozmowa i nie mam żadnego obowiązku, by być uprzejmym i odpowiadać na jego pytania. Których właściwie nie zadał.  
Ale wtedy stało się coś niesamowitego- spojrzałem odruchowo pod nogi i zobaczyłem, że nie mam laski! Byłem tak zdenerwowany i zły na tego dziwnego mężczyznę, że zapomniałem… o lasce. Ale to jeszcze było zrozumiałe. To co już nie, to fakt, że wcale jej nie potrzebowałem- przybiegłem tu tak szybko, jak kiedyś, zanim zostałem ranny. I nic mnie nie bolało.   
Spojrzałem na niego i pewnie wyraz twarzy musiałem mieć dość szczególny, bo tamten się zaśmiał (zaśmiał! Jakby to jednak było spotkanie towarzyskie na przykład na przyjęciu ) i powiedział:  
\- Gdybyś znalazł w tym domu coś bardzo starego, coś, co ewidentnie tu nie pasuje… Albo dowiedział się, zostało ukradzione… lepiej zgłoś to na policję. Lepiej nie wplątywać się w taką głupią sprawę.  
I zanim zdążyłem go zapytać, co ma na myśli- odwrócił się i przebiegł na druga stronę ulicy i poszedł szybko w stronę metra.  
Cały tamten wieczór zastanawiałem się, co tu się dzieje. Kim był ten gość i o co mu chodziło? Rozważałem nawet telefon do Mathew, ale nie wiedziałem, co mu powiedzieć, jak przekazać cos, czego sam nie rozumiałem. Poza tym trudno byłoby mi opisać dlaczego ten facet wydał mi się taki dziwny, a już z pewnością nie potrafiłbym wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak mnie zafascynował.   
Musiałem poczekać kilka dni, zanim cała ta sprawa się wyjaśniła.

***

Pod koniec kwietnia Mat wpadł z krótką wizytą i miał bardzo zaaferowaną minę.  
Usiedliśmy, zrobiłem mu herbaty (miałem już jego ulubiony gatunek, po tylu uprzejmościach jakie mnie od niego spotkały, zasługiwał przynajmniej na to) a wtedy on wyciągnął coś ze skórzanej, ciężkiej teczki, którą miał przy sobie. Przedmiot był niewielki, długości dłoni, owinięty pieczołowicie w kawałek miękkiej skórki, którą rozwinął z tak nabożną czcią, niepodobną do niego, że wbrew sobie poczułem się zaciekawiony.   
\- Co to jest? - zapytałem, biorąc to coś ostrożnie do ręki. Przedmiot był zaskakująco ciężki i piękny. Z jednej strony miał wyrzeźbioną stylizowaną czaszkę jakiegoś zwierza i masę różnych niby roślin z drugiej był chropowaty. I dobrze leżał w dłoni.  
\- To srebrna zapinka. - odpowiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem.   
Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to może być prawdziwe srebro, w końcu nie było zbyt duże, ale waga by się zgadzała. Przyjrzałem mu się z bliska i zapytałem:   
\- Skąd to masz?   
Podszedł i ostrożnie wyciągnął mi to z ręki. Nic nie powiedział, tylko powoli obracał przedmiot w palcach. Nazwał to zapinką, ale nie domyśliłem się, co można by tym zapiąć. Nie zapytałem o to jednak, bo, po co się ośmieszać? zacząłem się zastanawiać, ile to jest warte.   
\- To coś cennego? - wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby się znów przyjrzeć z bliska, ale zacisnął na niej palce, jakby nie chciał się z nią rozstawać nawet na chwilę.  
\- To najcenniejsza rzecz, jaką mam. - powiedział zamyślony. - I nie wiem, czy to dobra chwila, ale czas nam się kurczy... To jest stara zapinka, może ma tysiąc lat a może więcej. - zamilkł. Gładził przedmiot końcami palców, jakby był delikatnym stworzonkiem, albo jak gdyby po tych wszystkich latach mógł się rozpaść od nieostrożnego dotyku.   
\- Znalazłem ją... w jednym miejscu.- dodał tajemniczo. Czekałem cierpliwie na dalszy ciąg, bo z pewnością jakiś musiał być.  
\- Teraz muszę ci opowiedzieć... - znów przerwał. Zawinął z powrotem zapinkę, a potem schował ją do teczki. Później podszedł do mnie i położył mi ręce na ramionach, żebym na pewno go słuchał, a ponieważ nie wiedziałem, do czego to zmierza, nie czułem się komfortowo. Widziałem, że opanowuje go jakaś gorączkowość, która mi się nie podoba.  
\- Tysiące lat temu żyli tu ludzie. - potrząsnął mną lekko, jakby mu nie wystarczało, że słucham go uważnie. –Kilometr stąd, może nawet mniej, jest ich święte miejsce. Mieszkali tam bogowie. Fizycznie tam mieszkali! - znów mną potrząsnął, choć mu nie zaprzeczałem, ani nawet nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Zbyt byłem zdziwiony jego słowami. –Składali tam ofiary, kozy, kury, ale też ludzi, czasem, jeżeli ktoś się znalazł... Czytałem o tym. Musimy tam pójść!  
\- Na piknik? - zasugerowałem z uśmiechem, próbując rozładować atmosferę, ale on wyszczerzył zęby ze złości i przestraszyłem się, że mnie uderzy. Ciągle nie wiedziałem, co jest dla niego w tej chwili ważne, chciałem mu to dać, ale sytuacja był dziwna. Postanowiłem być ostrożny i pomocny, żeby się szybciej okazało, o co tu chodzi.  
\- Ubieraj się! - popchnął mnie w stronę drzwi. Jego słowa Zabrzmiały jak rozkaz i pewnie nimi były. Podporządkowałem się niechętnie, ale chciałem się dowiedzieć do czego to wszystko zmierza, a poza tym nie miałem zbyt interesujących planów na dzisiaj.  
Mathew wyszedł z domu bez słowa, zamknął drzwi i poszliśmy ulicą aż doszliśmy do wysokiego budynku, dużo nowszego, niż jego dom. Niewiele było widać zza ogrodzenia i krzewów, ale Mat patrzył na niego tak intensywnie, że się domyśliłem, że właśnie dotarliśmy do celu.  
\- Wspaniały, nie?  
\- Tak. - przytaknąłem powoli. Spojrzałem wyczekująco na niego.   
\- Pogrzeb to był radosna uroczystość. Świętowali czasem i pół roku, jeśli ten, kto umarł był bogaty. Śmierć byłą dobra, bo przechodziło się po niej do raju, do życia wiecznego, dobrobytu i radości. A teraz najważniejsze: jedno z ich nakazów brzmiało - wyciągnął z kieszeni małą kartkę, pomiętą i brudną, przetartą na zgięciach, jakby ciągle ją ktoś używał. Zaczął z niej czytać: - Jeśli ktoś zdrowy na ciele i duchu siebie, lub swoje dzieci ofiaruje bogom na chwałę przez spalenie żywcem, ma to być mu dozwolone ponieważ przez ogień uświęceni i uduchowieni będą z bogami się radować i dostatnio żyć.  
Słuchałem wstrząśnięty, czekając, aż mi to wyjaśni, osłabiając moje podejrzenie, że traktuje to wszystko poważnie. Ale to nie był koniec:   
\- Składali ofiarę z kozła. Nie przypomina ci to czegoś znajomego? Ciekawe, że akurat z kozła. To może być tylko legenda, ale i tak jest świetna, posłuchaj! - tak, jakbym mógł nie słuchać! - Wybierali starca i zbierali się w największej stodole, na środku rozpalali ogień. Mężczyźni przyprowadzali kozła, kobiety robiły na miejscu ciasto z pszenicy. Starzec przypominał im o ich historii, o tym, że są wspaniali i że mają słuchać swoich bogów. Potem ten starzec kładł ręce na łeb tego kozła, a wszyscy przed nim klękali...   
\- I zabijali go oczywiście. I co? Będziemy zabijać kozy? Po to mi to mówisz? Chcesz mnie zaciekawić swoją nową pasją? Dziękuje serdecznie...   
Popatrzył urażony i nic nie powiedział, pogrążył się we własnych myślach, może dziwniejszych jeszcze, niż to, co wcześniej mówił, a ja starając się być cierpliwym, czekałem, aż mi coś wyjaśni.  
\- Skąd masz to coś... tę zapinkę? Ona jest taka... Niesamowita. przecież ma tyle lat a ten wzór się nie zatarł... Jakim cudem ją znalazłeś?- zapytałem po chwili.   
\- Wiesz, że składano tam ofiary?  
\- Mówiłeś mi.- mruknąłem ponuro.  
\- Ale nie mówiłem, że tu też palono ludzi, którzy ofiarowali się bogom. Albo ich ofiarowano. Oni wierzyli, że po bogobojnym życiu najlepsza śmiercią jest spłonąć żywcem. Ich wiara był wielka! Wyobrażasz sobie? Wejść na stos i umierać przez kilkadziesiąt minut... Ja to widzę, za każdym razem, kiedy tam idę. –drżały mu ręce.- Oczywiście nic nie zostało. Na pewno była tam święta przestrzeń, inna rzeczywistość, gdzie ludzie mogli się spotkać z bogami. Ci bogowie nie byli niedostępni, gdzieś tam, w niebie, daleko. Do nich można było pójść i spotkać się z nimi w określonym miejscu.  
\- Skąd to wiesz?  
\- Przeczytałem, ale nie słuchasz... nie próbujesz zrozumieć - potępiał mnie i śmiał wytykać braki w rozumowaniu!  
\- Nie wiem, co tu jest do zrozumienia. Pozwól na to komuś spojrzeć.   
Nagle coś się w nim zmieniło i rozluźnił się, prawie uśmiechnął.   
\- Nie mamy się, o co kłócić. Głupio mi, że się tak przejąłeś. To trochę moja wina. Ja tego tu nie znalazłem. Uwierzyłeś mi tak szybko... Ja sam chce w to wierzyć i czasem zapominam... że to nie tak.  
\- Co nie tak? Nie rozumiem. Co ty do mnie mówisz?   
\- Powtarzam, tak naprawdę to nie jest w ogóle takie stare, jak ci powiedziałem. To znaczy, nie wiem ile to ma lat, bo nie chcę wiedzieć. Boję się, że nie za dużo. To pewnie podróbka, ale jeżeli nawet, to bardzo udana, bo podobne zapinki widziałem w książkach... gdzieś znalazłem prawie taką samą. Spokojny już jesteś? - teraz uśmiechał się szeroko. - Dałeś się nabrać. Pomyśl, jakim cudem mógłbym to znaleźć tak po prostu, na ulicy? To byłoby niewyobrażalnie stare i musiałoby leżeć odpowiednio głęboko w ziemi. A potem, co? Lisy znalazły i zostawiły, żebym znalazł podczas spaceru?  
\- Ale... - formalnie zgłupiałem i zupełnie mnie zatkało. I byłem wściekły na niego: - Dlaczego?!  
\- Co dlaczego? Dlaczego ci powiedziałem, czy dlaczego skłamałem? Bo mam plan, a ty jesteś jego częścią. Nie mówmy już o tym.  
\- A mogę ją zobaczyć jeszcze raz? - zapytałem, jak sądzę, z podziwu godnym sprytem. Mat jednak już tego pytania nie usłyszał - może nie chciał. Szybko wróciliśmy do domu ciotki a potem równie szybko się pożegnał i wyszedł, jakby uciekał i nie wiedziałem już kompletnie, co mam myśleć.  
Jedyne , co wiedziałem, to to, że mój przyjaciel zaczynał mi ciut działać na nerwy , co nie było przyjemne, skoro mieszkałem w jego domu i pracowałem dla niego.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie paliło mi się do następnego spotkania z Mathew, ale przecież nie mogłem mu zabronić przychodzenia do jego (prawie) własnego domu.  
Dlatego, kiedy w końcu przyszedł, zagryzłem zęby i zrobiłem mu herbatę. Oczywiście.  
Usiedliśmy przy stole w kuchni, chyba dlatego, że było w niej najcieplej i najjaśniej, a może po prostu – była najbliżej wejścia?  
Mój przyjaciel nie spieszył się z rozpoczęciem rozmowy. Niewygodnie długo milczał, wpatrując się w kubek z jakimś nieprzytomnym wyrazem twarzy, który zaczynał mnie martwić. A kiedy wreszcie się odezwał, to zupełnie nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi:  
\- Znalazłem książkę. Chciałem ci ją pokazać...- zaczął szperać w modnie przytartej skórzanej teczce, którą ze sobą przyniósł, coraz bardziej gorączkowo, ale bez sukcesu.  
\- Na pewno ją gdzieś znajdę... Nieważne! Nie teraz. Chodzi o to, że wtedy to było dla mnie objawienie!- mówił coraz głośniej.- Może to prezent - od kogoś, od losu... Teraz już nie muszę wierzyć!! Teraz znam fakty! Wszystko dzieje się tak, jak miało się dziać, a ja tylko stoję z boku i trochę pomagam. Cały czas czegoś chciałem, ale nie wiedziałem, czego. Marzyłem o niespodziance, o czymś, czego jeszcze nie chcę, bo nie wiem, że to jest warte chcenia. Żeby się zdarzyło i żeby było dobre. To logiczne...  
\- Aha. Chciałeś, żeby ktoś wiedział, czego ci brakuje? Do tego to się sprowadza?  
\- Kiedy ty tak to mówisz, to brzmi naiwnie.- prychnął zniecierpliwiony.- Każdy dorosły człowiek powinien wiedzieć, czego potrzebuje do szczęścia, ale ja byłem wtedy w takim stanie, że nie wiedziałem nawet, co jest nie tak. Byłem nieszczęśliwy, po prostu - jeżeli coś takiego może być proste.  
\- Miałeś depresję? - chciałem zrozumieć, ale popatrzył na mnie z urazą i zmarszczył wąskie usta.  
\- Nie wiem, to było nie do zniesienia. Straciłem wszystko, naprawdę wszystko...  
\- Żona odeszła? - a jednak dałem się wciągnąć i zadawałem pytania. Widać poczułem się bezpieczniej, bo stanęliśmy na dobrze znanym mi gruncie.  
\- Żona? To akurat nie było ważne. Ale zaczęło się coś dziać w pracy, ktoś mnie o coś oskarżył, potem musiałem płacić długi, nie swoje zresztą. Straciłem przyjaciół, bo przestali mi wierzyć. Zaczęło brakować pieniędzy na życie, nie mogłem tu wrócić, uporządkować sprawy. Siedziałem w Austrii, zarabiałem, a ktoś tu mnie oczerniał przed rodziną. Nagle zaczęło się sypać wszystko. Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, co na to poradzić, osaczyli mnie z każdej strony. Budziłem się rano i marzyłem, żeby coś mi się stało i żebym nie musiał iść do pracy i podejmować decyzji, z nikim rozmawiać.  
\- To prawie jak ja teraz. - wyrwało mi się, niezbyt głośno, ale on usłyszał.  
\- Właśnie! O tym mówię cały czas. O tobie i o mnie! To nie mógł być przypadek, że właśnie teraz chciałeś się ze mną spotkać. Zresztą… sam mówiłeś, że to przez sny. I w ogóle….  
\- Ale... - zacząłem i zamilkłem, bo nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, żeby nie oznaczało to zgody, na jego rozumowanie zmierzające w nieznanym mi kierunku.  
\- Wiem, że to ciężko zaakceptować. I nie naciskam. Ale zastanów się - jakoś, bez naszej wiedzy i kontroli, nie wiem, dlaczego- i nie obchodzi mnie to!- zostaliśmy w to razem wciągnięci. Mamy szczęście, wiesz? Nie sądzę, żeby inni mieli coś takiego, nie wiem, czym na to zasłużyliśmy, ale dostaliśmy to - i to w zasadzie wszystko.  
\- Co to jest to, o czym mówisz? I czemu to dotyczy mnie?  
\- Zapytaj samego siebie, czy nie widzisz, że to się układa w jakąś całość? To jest początek, nasz nowy początek. Ten dom, to też nie jest przypadek. Zbudowano go w ważnym miejscu. Wiem teraz, że to nie jest czysty przypadek, że należy do naszej rodziny i że go odziedziczyłem!  
-Hmmm…- pozwoliłem sobie wtrącić.- To nie ty, tylko twój ojciec…  
\- Ale po nim ja, daj spokój!- machnął ręka na moje delikatne próby wprowadzenia odrobiny rzeczywistości w to jego bredzenie.  
\- To też nie przypadek, że ostatnio wysłali mnie na urlop i miałem dużo czasu na czytanie, już tylko to miałem... - westchnął. - To było ciekawe; ciekawsze, niż siedzenie i żałowanie, że się nie umarło. Sprawdzałem, co tu kiedyś było. Ten dom... Kupiła go ciotka i pilnowała- dla mnie. Teraz będzie mój. Naprawdę, a nie tak jak inne miejsca, tylko na chwilę, warunkowo.  
\- No tak... - bąknąłem niezobowiązująco.  
\- Wiesz, o co chodzi! Tylko udajesz, że to bez znaczenia!! - chyba się trochę wściekł. –Nie słuchałeś mnie? - zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem wzdłuż ściany, w szarpiący nerwy sposób. Nie patrzył już na mnie, a jego twarz wyglądał jak maska. - Życie jest gówniane, kiedy tylko zaczynasz myśleć. Polega głównie na traceniu. Od tamtej chwili, od czasu, gdy mieliśmy po piętnaście lat, zacząłem powoli tracić wszystko. Bliskich ludzi, radość z małych rzeczy, umiejętność przeżywania szczęścia... W tej chwili, aż trudno wymienić te wszystkie straty. Jako dziecko myślałem, że życie polega na byciu coraz lepszym, na gromadzeniu dobrych rzeczy, że z każdym miesiącem będę coś zdobywać, coś wygrywać. A tymczasem życie to wyzbywanie się. - popatrzył na mnie tak smutno... i dodał: - To takie proste- potrzebuję cię. Żona to po prostu ktoś, z kim przeżyłem kilka lat. Wydawałoby się, że to wystarczy, ale ona nie miał znaczenia. Niczego nie rozumiała. Potrzebowałem kogoś, czegoś... A możesz to zrobić! A w gruncie rzeczy, nie możesz tego nie zrobić! No powiedz szczerze- czy byś tu zamieszkał, gdybyś nie czekał właśnie na taka okazję?  
\- Na coś czekałem, to prawda, ale... - tyle mogłem mu przyznać.  
\- Nie ma żadnego ALE! Możesz się okłamywać, że nie wierzysz, ale zostań tutaj, to zobaczysz...  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę zostać. Mogę w zasadzie zostać na parę miesięcy, ale później to chyba...  
\- Cały czas słyszę to „ALE”, cały czas mi nie wierzysz, nie ufasz... a to proste : uratujesz mnie, a ja uratuję ciebie... - dlaczego zatem dalej nic nie rozumiałam? Miałem udawać, że gramy w to samo, czy domagać się wyjaśnień?  
\- Musi tak być, to coś więcej, coś, czego się na da wytłumaczyć. Coś mistycznego, magicznego! To uczucie opisano w książce, ono ma moc przejścia, wiąże na całe życie i poza nie. Nie możesz tego zepsuć, bo to działa! Dlatego tu jesteś. Działa jak w tej książce!  
\- A mogę ją zobaczyć, przeczytać? Wtedy może lepiej to pojmę.- próbowałem bardzo znaleźć w tym jego bełkocie odrobinę sensu, ale tego się po prostu nie dało zrobić bez posiadania podstawowych faktów.  
Spochmurniał i odwrócił się do mnie tyłem:  
\- Nie mogę jej jakoś znaleźć, zresztą nie potrzebujesz jej, potrzebujesz mnie! Tak samo jak ja ciebie! I jest mi wszystko jedno, co sobie pomyślisz. Nie pozwolę ci wyjechać. - powiedział to spokojnie, nie zabrzmiało więc jak groźba, nie zdążyłem się przestraszyć i powiedziałem powoli:  
\- Czemu za mnie decydujesz?  
\- Bo ja wiem, co jest dla nas najlepsze, a ty...  
\- Trochę to dziecinne, nie sądzisz? - próbowałem dotrzeć do jego rozsądku. Przecież był rozsądnym facetem. Zawsze był bystrzakiem, najlepszym w klasie- nie dlatego, że umiał się podlizać nauczycielom, czy miał bogatych rodziców, ale naprawdę wiedział więcej i szybciej się uczył.  
\- Nie. - powiedział i wyszedł, tak po prostu, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Pomyślałem, że może coś, więc czekałem. Może powinienem zacząć się bać, ale raczej o niego, niż siebie samego  
Wrócił niedługo, z pozoru taki sam. Nie wyjaśnił, czemu, ani po co wyszedł. Zaproponowałam:  
\- Zostawmy to do jutra, obiecuję, że nigdzie się nie wyprowadzę. Może nie słucham, tak jak powinienem… -możliwe, że postępowałem zbyt łagodnie, ale w końcu to był jego dom. I jego brednie.- Muszę po prostu zobaczyć tę książkę.  
Widziałem, jak przyjął moje słowa i nie wyglądało jakby mi dawał wybór.  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zdobyłem się w końcu na to pytanie. Nie spieszyło mi się do odpowiedzi, ale należało zastopować jakoś tę sytuację. Trochę źle mi to zabrzmiało, więc spróbowałem złagodzić pytanie:  
\- Nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało tak... - było mi go trochę żal. Chciałem mu dać znać, że jestem po jego stronie, ale on w żaden sposób mi tego nie ułatwiał.  
Znów był wściekły, albo tak wyglądał, a ja nie wyczytałem żadnych dodatkowych wskazówek, dlaczego się złości i rozumiałem coraz mniej. Wszystko szło nie tak, jak było w planie, jeśli był jakiś plan, a zaczynałem podejrzewać, że był, i to ja go nie przestrzegam. Co może się na mnie w jakiś sposób zemścić.  
Nie spieszył się z wyjaśnieniami, a ja już nie naciskałem, chociaż oczywiście gotowało się we mnie, ale na odrobinę roztropności mogłem się zdobyć.  
\- Przecież wiesz...  
Znów przerwa, ale domyślałem się, że będzie ciąg dalszy. Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze nosem, żeby się opanować. Najchętniej wrzasnąłbym na niego, albo zaklaskał, żeby się ożywił, ale nie wiedziałem jak to zostanie odebrane.  
\- Chcę umrzeć. Wiesz o tym. - powiedział spokojnie i nawet nie popatrzył, jak zareaguję. Usłyszałem w jego głosie pogardę, albo mi się wydawało. - Nie będę cię przekonywał, że mam prawo do tej decyzji, że to część mojej wolności, bo ty wiesz dokładnie, jak jest, kiedy się chce umrzeć.  
Nie umiałem zaprzeczyć, a może i nie chciałem kłamać. Bo przecież miał rację.  
\- Po prostu potrzebuję pomocy...  
\- I ja mam ci pomóc? Powiedz mi, w czym, o co ci chodzi, jaki masz plan? Nie rozumiem. Coś do mnie mówisz, a potem zmieniasz temat, bredzisz o tych ludziach, którzy tu żyli tysiąc lat temu... Mam się domyślać? Dla mnie to nie ma sensu.  
\- Nie! Nie masz się domyślać... Musisz mi tylko pomóc umrzeć, tak jak trzeba. Nic więcej już od ciebie nie chcę... Myślałem, co prawda, na początku, że zrobisz to ze mną, że będziemy razem, już na zawsze; że po to tu przyjechałaś, że to jakiś znak, że się zgodziłaś tak szybko... Ale widzę, że muszę trochę zmienić swoje kalkulacje... Nie szkodzi!  
Otworzyłem usta, a potem je zamknąłem, bez udziału woli. Nie znalazłem żadnych pasujących do sytuacji słów.  
\- Jeżeli chcesz mnie namawiać na czekanie na tak zwaną naturalną śmierć, to sobie od razu daruj. Dziękuję, za troskę i współczucie, ale w tej chwili jest na nie za późno. Nie trzeba mi tego. - mówił nadal beznamiętnym tonem, jakbyśmy omawiali coś dużo mniej interesującego od obejrzanego wczoraj filmu. - Jeżeli inni chcą czekać na śmierć, niech sobie czekają. Jeżeli ty chcesz czekać, to poczekaj. Potem zrobią ci piękny pogrzeb i przywalą kamieniem. A ty zaczniesz gnić. Pomyśl o tym! Najpierw zaczniesz potwornie cuchnąć, wszystkie bakterie, które w tobie żyły, zaczną się świetnie czuć i mnożyć na potęgę, bo nic już ich nie będzie zabijać. Gaz, który wyprodukują rozedmie ci brzuch jak... Nie ma porównania. Wiesz, że różne narządy rozkładają się w różnym czasie? Serce po pięciu miesiącach zamieni się w papkę. No, chyba, że będziesz się przed śmiercią szprycować antybiotykami. To nawet jest jakieś wyjście - wtedy się po prostu wysycha. Ale w każdej szczelnej trumnie znajdzie się w końcu jakaś mała dziurka, w sam raz dla owadów albo szczurów. Będzie można zrobić z ciebie nawet mydło. Po roku zostanie wreszcie szkielecik, z kawałkami mięsa, na którym będą zerować chrząszcze i roztocza. Szkielet rozpadnie się po czterech, pięciu latach. To sporo, ale gdzie temu do wieczności! Tkanka kostna będzie się rozpadać w zależności od miejsca, im mniej wody i CO2 tym dłużej to zajmie. Ostatnie znikną zęby, które mogą nawet przetrwać tysiąc lat... Chyba, że wcześniej skamieniejesz, ale na to potrzeba określonych warunków... Ja wolę zamienić się w popiół.  
Myślałem.  
\- Potem będzie za późno. Myślisz, że jak będziesz stary, to kogoś będzie obchodzić, czego chcesz? Już się nie bój, biznes trumniarzy to taka kasa, że zrobią wszystko, żeby cię pochować, jak się należy.  
\- Nie wiem... –nie to chciałem powiedzieć.  
\- Ja chcę decydować, na jakich warunkach odejdę i kiedy. To moje prawo do cholery. Prawo do życia oznacza też prawo do godnej śmierci, a nie jak przerażone zwierzę, dogorywające w szpitalu, albo wyjące z bólu, z którego nikt mnie nie uwolni.  
\- Jesteś na coś chory? - zasugerowałem, myśląc, że to może dobry trop.  
\- Powiem ci, co masz zrobić i nie będę powtarzać. Musisz to zrobić dokładnie tak, jak trzeba, bo inaczej mój wysiłek pójdzie na marne.  
\- Co mam zrobić?... –zapytałem zrezygnowany.  
\- No wreszcie dotarło! Zbudujemy stos w ogrodzie. Złożyłem tam już ofiary...  
\- Zabiłeś jakieś zwierzę, żeby... Po co? Co to było? Koza, pies?  
\- Musiałem coś im dać. Pokazać, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem i wierzę w ich wiarę. I nie mów nic, bo to już się stało i jest nieistotne. A teraz czeka nas praca. - mówił wolno, starannie dobierając słowa, potem zrozumiałem, że się do tego długo przygotowywał i że przewidział moje odpowiedzi. Przewidział chyba wszystko, i moją zgodę i mój opór.  
–- Jak nie będziesz współpracować - powiedział ze spokojem, a nawet pewna swoboda - Zabiję cię. Będziesz kolejną ofiarą. I nie martw się, twoja śmierć będzie miała sens. Niezbyt dobrowolna, ale jednak znacząca. Wezmę cię ze sobą, spłoniesz obok mnie. Tak, czy inaczej, zyskujesz - życie tu albo tam. –znów był trochę smutny: - Myślałem, że jesteś inny, że będziesz rozumieć... wprowadziłeś się tutaj i od razu wszystko zaczęło się układać, tak jak trzeba. Chciałeś tu mieszkać, nie mów, że nie... Byłem pewny, że to jest właśnie to, czego potrzebuję.  
Nic nie powiedziałem. Złość, tak jak i strach czasem wyostrza intelekt, dlatego zrozumiałem, że lepiej mu nie zaprzeczać i pozwolić wygadywać nawet najgorsze bzdury, bo teraz nie chodzi już o prawdę i kto ma rację, tylko o to, czy on zrobi komuś krzywdę, czy nie. Nie będę się spierać z kimś, kto wyraźnie stracił wszystkie klepki! Postaram się słuchać bardzo uważnie i niczego nie spieprzyć. Będę udawać... co tylko zechce.  
\- Chcesz się zabić, a potem?.. Co ja mam zrobić - dobrze mi szło, tak myślałem, tylko że nie ja tu kontrolowałem sytuację, o czym przypomniał mi jego niezrozumiały wybuch:  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj mi!! - zerwał się, jakbym go wyzywał. Nie wyglądał na kogoś, do kogo można dotrzeć rzeczowością. – Muszę stąd odejść, ale nie tak gównianie, jak zaszczute zwierzę, które nie wie, co robi. Ja jestem człowiekiem! Ja wybieram miejsce i czas, ja!  
Nie zaprzeczałem mu nawet spojrzeniem, starałem się nie oddychać zbyt głośno, żeby mu się nie wydało, że coś mi się nie podoba. Nakręcał się coraz bardziej, widziałem to w jego twarzy i w rozdygotanych dłoniach.  
Stał nade mną trzęsąc się jak zdenerwowany pies, ale bałem się go uspokajać, czy dotykać. Skupiłem się na wyglądaniu maksymalnie pokornie, żeby nic mu nie przyszło do głowy.  
\- Tam czekają na mnie, na mnie! Czas nie ma znaczenia, wiem, że tego nie rozumiesz i nie obchodzi mnie to, nikt nie wie, tego, co ja. Ci, którzy żyli tutaj byli mądrzejsi, niż wszyscy teraz. Ty nie wiesz, bo nie potrzebujesz wiedzieć, ważne, że tu jesteś i jesteśmy w tym razem... A jeżeli nie, to... Na co czekasz, chodźmy! - doskoczył do mnie i pociągnął za rękę. Zatrzymałem go w jego pędzie, bo zostałem na miejscu, choć pociągnął naprawdę mocno.  
Nie dałem się ruszyć i po chwili mocowania się, zrezygnował.  
\- A dobra, jak chcesz! Jeżeli mi nie pomagasz, to sobie tu zostań. Sam sobie poradzę. To musi być ta noc, właśnie ta!  
\- Dlaczego? - a jednak mi się wyrwało, z autentycznej ciekawości.  
\- Przecież to najdłuższa noc w roku, noc, w której dzieją się różne ważne rzeczy. Najważniejsza noc w roku. I trzeba się do niej przygotować. Czy jesteś taki głupi, czy udajesz? - z wściekłości opluł mi rękaw. Taki malutki szczegół, a przywrócił mi poczucie rzeczywistości. Uprzytomnił, co tu się dzieje i że jeżeli czegokolwiek nie zrobię, on może sobie coś zrobić. A ja będę tego żałować.  
\- Nie, pomyliło ci się. To dopiero za tydzień, sprawdź!- wygrzebałem na oślep komórkę z torby. Pokazałem mu datę: - Widzisz? Pospieszyłeś się ....- powiedziałem z ulgą. - To długo, wiem, ale będziesz miał tyle czasu do przygotowania tego czegoś, co planujesz... - zakończyłem z nadzieją.  
\- NIE! - ryknął i skoczył do mnie, zamachnął się chyba, ja się skuliłem odruchowo i coś mi podcięło nogi. Poleciałem na tyłek i nie uderzyłem w nic głową po drodze, ale i tak trochę zabolało.  
Mimo to warto było, bo przynajmniej się uspokoił. Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie, na podłodze i patrzył z ciekawością, jak na preparat.  
\- Jesteś największym idiotą jakiego widziałem....! - zawyrokował w końcu, marszcząc brwi, jak gdyby to odkrycie go zdziwiło. - Przecież ten kalendarz nie ma znaczenia! Takie podstawowe rzeczy! Przez tysiące lat wszystko się zmieniło... I wiem, że to jedyna prawdziwa data, bo ją wyliczyłem. A ty, niestety, jesteś nieprzydatny. Jesteś głupią, bezsensowną pomyłką! Kolejną! –wyskandował każde słowo osobno, na wszelki wypadek, żebym dobrze zrozumiał. - Szkoda, że tu przyjechałeś, zmarnowałeś mi czas i energię. Miałeś być częścią wielkiego planu, ale ja ci wybaczam, wybaczam, bo jesteś nikim, jesteś malutkim trybikiem, który można zastąpić czymś innym. Myślisz, że jesteś wyjątkowy, ale nawet cię nie stać na samodzielne myślenie... Szkoda mi ciebie!- popatrzył ze wstrętem, jakbym zamienił się w owada.- Zostań tu, rób, co chcesz, to i tak nieważne. Ja mam swoją robotę i niczego przez ciebie nie zmienię. To jest mój plan i jak nie chcesz, to ja cię nie zmuszam... - powiedział spokojnie, wstając.  
A potem błyskawicznie i bez uprzedzenia złapał mnie za szyję.  
Nie zdążyłem zablokować ciosu, ani nic. Zacząłem bić na oślep, w co się dało. Puścił na chwilkę, ale tylko po to, żeby przyłożyć mi w twarz, mocno. Poczułem zgrzyt z tyłu głowy, kiedy odskakiwał w bok, a później pociekły mi łzy z oczu. I chyba krew z nosa, w każdym razie coś ciepłego ciekło mi po brodzie. Wbiłem mu kciuki w oczy- sytuacja wołała o nieczyste środki. Zawył z bólu i puścił mnie, a o to głównie mi chodziło.  
\- Ty…- wrzasnął i uciekł, zataczając się, bo najwyraźniej ledwo co widział. Powinienem był chyba kogoś o tym zawiadomić, ale zniknął, zanim zdążyłem się domyślić, czy mam dzwonnic po karetkę, czy raczej policje. 

***

Kiedy wyszedł próbowałem oczywiście skontaktować się z jego rodziną, ale najpierw musiałem się trochę zająć sobą, bo gardło mnie bolało i z nosa ciekła krew. I czułem się przy tym jak kretyn, który nie nadąża za innymi dziećmi w klasie i którego nikt przez to nie zabiera ze sobą na plac zabaw. Chciałem … nie- żądałem informacji, ale telefon Mata szczekał mi w ucho bezosobową wiadomością poczty głosowej, a kiedy zdobyłem wreszcie numer do jego ojca, ten nie chciał za mną rozmawiać.  
A zatem mieszkałem dalej w domu, choćby z tego powodu, że nie wiedziałem komu i jak przekazać klucze do niego. Nie mówiąc o tym, że nie miałem gdzie pójść.


	6. Chapter 6

Nazajutrz, kiedy zastanawiałem się co mam ze sobą zrobić, znowu pojawił się ten wymuskany facet, którego przyłapałem na obserwacji domu. Tym razem przyszedł „oficjalnie”, bo zamiast kryć się po krzakach, zadzwonił do drzwi i choć nie były zamknięte na klucz, grzecznie czekał, aż do niego zejdę.  
Byłem akurat na piętrze i widziałem przez okno, jak podchodzi od domu- szybkim zdecydowanym krokiem- i łatwo było wywnioskować, że powinienem się przygotować na jakaś ważną rozmowę. Nie wiedziałem o czym ona będzie, ale w mojej sytuacji, w tym zawieszeniu, każda zmianę witałem z nadzieją.   
Mężczyzna wyglądał na tak zaabsorbowanego swoimi ważnymi sprawami, że aż mu zazdrościłem- też chciałbym mieć takie sprawy.   
Zszedłem na dół, żeby mi tu nie właził bez potrzeby.  
Na mój widok wyciągnął rękę i przedstawił się wreszcie:   
\- Sherlock Holmes.  
Twarz wykrzywił mu uśmiech, ale tak wyraźnie ( i źle) udawany, że aż odstręczający. Ostrożnie uścisnąłem mu dłoń – była duża i ciepła, delikatna, z wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami, ale też z wyraźnie wyczuwalnymi odciskami na końcach palców- przelotnie zaciekawiło mnie to przeciwieństwo. I od czego powstają takie odciski? Nie miałem pojęcia- wszystkie narzędzia, jakie przyszły mi do głowy, zostawiały odciski u nasady palców, a nie na końcach. Poza skalpelem, ale on zostawiał odcisk tylko na palcu wskazującym, a nie na kilku na raz.  
\- John Watson.   
\- Wiem.- stwierdził, porzucając, ku mojej uldze, ten dziwaczny uśmiech.- Pilnuje pan domu…  
\- John.- wtrąciłem. –Możemy przejść na ty?  
\- Sherlock.- odpowiedział.- Nadal ciekawi mnie, dlaczego były wojskowy…  
\- O nie! Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.- przerwałem znowu, bo nagła wściekłość odebrała mi wszelkie pozory dobrego wychowania. –Powiedz mi lepiej co jest grane, dlaczego…  
Obrzucił mnie czujnym spojrzeniem, zakołysał się lekko na piętach i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie słowa:  
\- Mój brat zlecił mi oszukanie starej, zabytkowej zapinki, która ostatnio zniknęła z domu jego przyjaciela. Zapinka była bezcenna.  
Kiwnąłem głową. Wiedziałem, o co chodzi. Widziałem ją. Jeśli nie była podróbką, miała pewnie i z tysiąc lat. Takich rzeczy nie znajduje się na pchlim targu.  
\- Kiedy przesłuchałem gości i rodzinę i obejrzałem miejsce, z którego zniknęła- szklana gablotka w głównej sypialni- reszta była prosta. Tylko dwie osoby mogły ją zabrać bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Jedną z nich był Matthew, drugą- emerytowany generał marynarki wojennej. Generała było łatwo wyeliminować- nie miał żadnej wiedzy o antykach i nie interesowało go, ile mogą kosztować. Nie miał dużych długów i żadnego interesu w kradzieży. Za to Matthew… to co mówił i jak to mówił było właściwie przyznaniem się do winy. Przynajmniej dla mnie.  
Westchnąłem. Gość był pewny siebie i w dodatku miał rację. Albo był geniuszem, albo głupcem, któremu dopisywało niewiarygodne szczęście.   
Wiedziałem już dokąd to zmierza, ale i tak chciałem tego wysłuchać do końca. Nawet jeśli facet był zakochany w sobie bufonem, trzeba mu było przyznać, że potrafił zrobić wrażenie. Przynajmniej na mnie.   
\- Nie mogłem go za bardzo naciskać, bo gdyby się wystraszył, że go podejrzewam, ukryłby gdzieś spinkę, albo sprzedał, choćby ze stratą. Jego wpływowy ojciec by to zatuszował. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Mat robił coś niezgodnego z prawem. Dlatego zacząłem się rozglądać po cichu. Przez jakiś czas myślałem, że ukrywa ją tutaj- to byłaby bardzo dobra kryjówka. Myślałem…  
\- Taaa… Miałeś rację. Przyniósł ją tutaj.- mruknąłem pod nosem:  
\- Ale jej tobie nie zostawił…- stwierdził z pewnością, która znów mnie zaskoczyła.  
\- Taaa, ześwirował totalnie…- czy ja się właśnie przed nim tłumaczyłem? Po co? Czyżby mi zależało, co o mnie myśli?  
\- Powiedział ci o niej. Nie przyjąłeś tego dobrze.- to też nie było pytanie, choć powinno. Ciągle zaskakiwał mnie ta swoją magiczną przenikliwością.  
\- Skąd wiesz?- wyrwało mi się wbrew woli.  
-To oczywiste.- to chyba znaczyło, że jakoś mu to zasugerowałem swoim zachowaniem. Ale i tak byłem pod wrażeniem.  
\- To wszystko jest niesamowite! Skąd wiedziałeś, że to on albo ten generał?  
Uśmiechnął się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem i wyższością (akurat uzasadnioną).  
\- To było proste: wokół pustej gabloty były ślady stóp, a w zamku zostały ślady srebra z przedmiotu, którym ktoś ją otwierał. Dookoła nie było niczego, czego można by użyć jako wytrych, a tylko Mat i generał mieli zarówno posrebrzane spinki do krawata jak i rozmiar butów pasujących do odcisków na dywanie.   
\- Wow!- wyrwało mi się znowu.- Fantastycznie!  
\- Fantastycznie proste.- stwierdził skromnie.- Najwyżej czwórka.   
Tego ostatniego nie zrozumiałem, ale przestało mnie to interesować, kiedy stwierdził:  
\- Mieszkasz tu tylko dlatego, że nie masz się gdzie przenieść...- to też nie było pytanie, ale ja i tak wzruszyłem ramionami, odwracając wzrok ze wstydem. Już nie podobała mi się tak bardzo ta jego magiczna sztuczka. Nie, kiedy odsłaniała moja żałosną bezradność i niekompetencję- tak to czułem przynajmniej. Zerknąłem na niego dopiero, gdy znów zaczął mówić:  
\- To był jedyny możliwy wniosek. Nie zastałeś tu tylko z powodu lojalności do przyjaciela. Nawiasem mówiąc, to interesujące, jak szybko mu zaufałeś, skąd się znacie? Na pewno nie z wojska…  
Poczułem, że moje brwi podjechały pod linię włosów.  
\- Skąd to wiesz? Jakim cudem…  
\- To oczywiste: nigdy nie był w wojsku.- uśmiechnął się i zrozumiałem, że to akurat było rzeczywiście proste. Mat i wojsko nie pasowali do siebie.   
Teraz ja się uśmiechnąłem.  
\- Nieźle!- przyznałem- pośród tych wszystkich rewelacji, to było naprawdę proste. Ale wszystkie zachwycająco efektowne sztuczki magiczne wydają się proste, kiedy ktoś je wyjaśni.  
–Aresztowanie go było już tylko formalnością. Chociaż sadząc po jego stanie trafił raczej do zakładu psychiatrycznego, a nie do aresztu. Zapinkę miał przy sobie.   
Kiwnąłem głową. Mat nie chciał się z nią rozstawać nawet na chwilę.   
Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwile- ja czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, on –nie wiem na co. Miałem ochotę zapytać go, co mam teraz zrobić, ale było oczywistym, że to mój problem i nie jest związany z jego śledztwem, więc raczej go nie zainteresuje.   
\- Zrezygnowałeś z poprzedniego mieszkania.- zaczął powoli, cedząc po jednym słowie na raz. Tak mówią ludzie, kiedy chcą, żeby druga strona domyśliła się, co chcą powiedzieć, ale ja nie miałem pojęcia do czego zmierza, poza ewentualnym uświadomieniem mi, jak zła jest moja obecna sytuacja. Okazało się, że właściwie dobrze zrozumiałem jego intencje, gdy, nie mogąc się doczekać ode mnie wkładu do rozmowy, dokończył.   
\- I dlatego przydałby cię się mieszkanie. Najlepiej blisko metra, bo chcesz zacząć pracować, zanim skończą ci się pieniądze. Ciężka sprawa, nie sądzisz? Przy dzisiejszych cenach wynajmu w Londynie…  
Co miałem zrobić? Kiwnąłem głową, przytakując.   
\- Więc dobrze się składa, że mam na oku jedno takie całkiem niezłe mieszkanko. Właścicielka coś mi zawdzięcza i da mi preferencyjną stawkę. Jeśli znajdę odpowiedniego współlokatora, mogę się wprowadzać nawet jutro…  
\- Okej?..- powiedziałem ostrożnie. Po co mi to opowiadał? Co mnie to obchodziło?  
\- Widzę, że poziom inteligencji masz raczej przeciętny.- westchnął tak dramatycznie, że mnie tym zdezorientował i zajęło mi chwilę, zanim się domyśliłem, że właśnie mnie obraził.   
Zanim zdążyłem się odciąć, albo odmówić dalszego uczestniczenia w tej rozmowie, Sherlock uniósł dłoń do góry i oświecił mnie wreszcie, wyniosłym tonem.  
\- Chcę ci zaproponować, żebyśmy zostali współlokatorami.  
Popatrzył mi intensywnie w oczy, a jego usta wykonały ten dziwny grymas i jakoś tak nagle zrozumiałem, że po pierwsze- właśnie otrzymałem niezłą propozycję, która ratuje mi tyłek, a może nawet stać się Nowym Początkiem. A po drugie- że Sherlock wcale nie jest taki pewny mojej zgody. I właśnie to ostatnie przekonało mnie ostatecznie, żeby się zgodzić. Może dlatego, że było dowodem na to, że on też zdaje sobie sprawę z niecodziennej natury tej swojej propozycji.   
Uśmiechnąłem się i, głównie do siebie, powiedziałem:  
\- No… dobra. Mogę spróbować. Czemu by właściwie nie?  
Milczał, wpatrując się we mnie z wyczuwalnym napięciem. Jakoś nie szło mu udawanie, że nic go nie obchodzi moja decyzja.   
\- A co ty będziesz z tego miał? Bo co ja zyskam, to już zrozumiałem, ale jaki ty masz w tym interes?  
Uśmiechnął się i tym razem szczerze. Różnica, w porównaniu z tym fałszywym czymś, co prezentował wcześniej, była tak kolosalna, że zaszokowany, odruchowo odwzajemniłem uśmiech.  
\- Jak to co? Współlokatora, który zapłaci połowę czynszu- to raz. I nie będę musiał dzielić mieszkania z jakimś nudnym urzędnikiem- to dwa. Jeśli cię to przekona, możemy się umówić na jakiś okres próbny.   
Pomyślałem chwilę. Naprawdę nie miałem zbyt wielu opcji w tej chwili.   
\- OK.- podałem mu dłoń a on uśmiechnął się znowu i pomyślałem, że może jakoś to będzie.

***

I tak zaczęła się druga część mojego życia. Nie mniej pełna sensu i adrenaliny, niż poprzednia, a na swój sposób, lepsza.  
Znalazłem swoje miejsce na ziemie i przyjaciela.   
Mat okazał się falstartem, ale nie czułem do niego żalu.   
W końcu gdyby nie on, nie poznałbym Sherlocka Holmesa.


End file.
